(300) DAYS OF YUKIKO
by allyangels
Summary: This is a story of a boy meets girl. And it's a tale about which one of them figures out first…that they are actually in love. Find out what happens with an indifferent traditional girl and an aloof, introverted city boy that are both oblivious about ROMANCE. YuNarukamixYukikoAmagi with implied YosukexChie
1. Chapter 1: Boy Meets Girl

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Persona 4 and (500) Days of Summer. I don't intend to gain any profit from here. This is simply a fan work._**

**___Part 1. First Encounter_**

* * *

**(300) DAYS OF YUKIKO**

**[299]**

Atop a hill where an old stone staircase had lead, is an old shrine, forgotten and undisturbed. It's chilly out today. But it didn't seem to matter.

The silver-haired young man sat comfortably on the shrine's steps, smiling over the tangerine over glow of the sunset diffusing all over the small town. It was his favorite spot in the town. But he just discovered it wasn't only the location, serenity and horizon that makes the place so special. It was something else.

A cool breeze just went past him, and the chill made his cheek flush in crimson. Or was it that? For that same breeze of air swayed wisp raven locks to go brushing on his cheek, and he smiled even more.

"Sorry." The girl beside him murmured. She smiled at him while brushing her long hair away, in one swift glide of her hand, cascading the locks on the other side of her neck.

They stared at the sun, drowning in dawn, and they just stayed there enjoying the tranquility. It was getting cold but it doesn't matter. His hand was on his side, cupping a red shrine charm that he had ever so cherished ever since he got it on the last Eve of Christmas. And with another breeze of wind, her hand reluctantly covered his—as if to share her warmth to his chilly fingers.

It made them both smile. And the girl with locks of raven made a wish: for tomorrow to come in delay. A wish that the silver haired young man had secretly hoped for himself.

o~o~o~o~o~o

_This is a story of a boy meets girl._

_The boy, Yu Narukami, came from Tokyo to stay the year at his uncle's at Inaba, grew up believing that he must never draw people close to him, let alone seek attachment nor belongingness…_

_Until the day he met, __**the one**._

_This belief stemmed from early exposure to the sad reality of their nomadic lifestyle brought about by his parents' work. Living at different cities from year to year, Yu Narukami subconsciously grew another belief: of finding a place where he'd love, stay, and belong._

_The girl, Yukiko Amagi, from the old town Inaba, did not share this belief. Being the heiress of her family's Traditional Inn, she only loved two kinds of things: The first kind is her devotion to her family, and best friend; the second kind of love, though unconsciously, is how easily she could wish to leave them all behind without feeling guilty about it. And although not necessary, a Prince Charming with his shining white horse would help too._

_Yu met Yukiko on April 12__th__. But he didn't know by then…she's the one he's looking for._

_This is a story of a boy meets girl._

_But you should know upfront, this is not a romantic-love-story-gone-well._

_It's a tale of which one of them figures out first…that this actually and is supposed to be:_

_Their __**love story**__._

o~o~o~o~o~o

**[262]**

"Nana-chan! Hang on tight! We're almost bearrr!" Teddie said as he clumsily pedaled Yusuke's yellow bike, while Nanako huddled up between him and the handles as she clasped both of her hands to one of the blond boy's arm.

"But Teddie! Is there something wrong at home? Why are we using Yosuke Nii-chan's bike?" She asked closing her eyes with the sudden blow of wind. Both her legs hanged on one side while the school bag on her lap kept her skirt from blowing open.

Teddie wasn't any better than Yosuke in riding the bicycle—in fact he just learned it this day, thanks to the pressure imposed to him by Kanji and Yosuke himself. The ride is a bit wobbly, but swift and safe. Teddie is a fast learner after all.

"Sensei needs your expertise Nana-chan! And he needs it, super absolutely right now!" One last wobbly turn to the right and both of them are already on the Doujima's street. The house, just waiting open for their arrival, right at the end of the road.

"Really? Does he need breakfast? It's already too late for that." She asked Teddie with curious eyes and pouted lips. "Or does he need to get a stain out of his shirt? Or does he need help cleaning his room?" Nanako prompted, recalling all the house chores she's considered an expert at.

And if there's one thing Teddie is better than Yosuke, it is handling the break. He pulled them over so smoothly by the Doujima's gate, then both of them hopped out of the bicycle and rushed inside. They swiftly unraveled their shoes at the front door, while peering over the three boys at the living room.

"On the rocks, please" Yu requested in such a sleek and provocative voice, his face so cool and breezy, almost showering them with sparkles. He was sitting on their low table, facing the door, but not entirely cognizant of the entrance of two more company.

"Oh man, I've been feedin' him water for twenty minutes already. Ain't his bladder gonna burst or somethin'?" The big guy, Kanji, poured more of the contents from the chilled bottle to Yu's short icy glass. He sat on the side of the table that faces the TV and he could only cup his chin on his propped hand—a thinking pose, but actually a pose for ridiculing Yu's abnormal behavior.

Yosuke was doing the same, regarding Yu ever so weirdly, and one of his brown brow raised in ridicule. "Nah, that's fine. Make the water flush out the booze in his system." He was lazily slumping at the sofa right behind Kanji and he noticed first, as if eagerly waiting for, Nanako and Teddie coming from the door. "Nana-chan! What's up? Thank goodness you're already here."

Despite the announcement, Yu fell deaf and blind. Thus gulping his glass in one shot, then sliding it back to Kanji's side of the table. "Fill it up." he said.

"Why?" Nanako asked, then her eyes strayed from Yosuke to her silver-haired cousin. "What's wrong with big bro?" She asked, unexpectedly shooting the same look of ridicule to Yu, her small nose wrinkled and an eyebrow had raised as well.

Yosuke scratched the back of his head, "You see, uhh, we were of course kinda reluctant to go rummaging on your cupboards and stuff…" He tried to look for appropriate terminologies, unadulterated and child-friendly, as to explain to the Police Detective's little girl: _We found your big bro unspeakably drunk with alcohol and God-knows-what else at the town's bar on this time of the day! _

"Is he drunk?" the child asked as she looked back on Yosuke, piercing him with her rounded and innocent brown eyes.

He gasped. Abashed from such use of language and inquisitive awareness coming from a seven-year-old. Yosuke nodded hesitantly, wondering if he was supposed to exchange the word _drunk_ to a more reputable synonym. "Uhhhhhh…..yeah? I guess? Seems like…but not really, he's not…you know…oh I mean, he is but…." Unfortunately, there was no other word to lessen the damage.

"Oh that's okay. Maybe he is. But he usually doesn't drink the alcohol when daddy and Adachi-san have dinner here and get drunk, some nights." Nanako said matter-of-factly and her piercing gaze is unblinking.

Yosuke gasps again, "Oh. Sure. Of course." And there was a strangled squeak in his voice. He wasn't sure whether to be relieved or surprised. It was a stabbing feeling on his heart, what with Nanako's definitive mention of _drunk_ and _alcohol_. So young of a girl for an already ruined childhood, he thinks. But that's how it must be living with a house with only men to guide her.

"'s why we called ya." Kanji smiled at the girl while pouring yet again another refill of drink to Yu. Teddie sat on the side next to the silver haired boy, and both the blonds faced each other.

"Alright! I know just the thing!" She giggled. "I know exactly how to make the tea that makes daddy feel better after drinking! Family recipe!" Nanako beamed. She pranced to the kitchen, prepping the kettle to boil hot water, then she walked back at the living room again. "…surely, no hangovers in the morning!" she informed with a giggled again and she even darted it to the boy in headphones.

Yosuke swore his shoulder dropped to the side. _Hangover_. Such words for a little girl. He smiled back at her, but his lips twitched.

"Oh Nanako. I didn't know you were here. You sneaky little girl." Yu called out, grinning. And the rest of the boys noticed there was something really wrong in the way he voiced out his greeting to his cousin. A voice that only Teddie would usually use when talking to a waitress at Junes. "Well better sneaky than un-understandable right? Women this days…sure aren't what they used to be." He said bitterly before gulping his drink.

Kanji grunted, "Naw, not again! I don't want another _King's Game_ aftermath!" he dropped his head in defeated fatigue. "…he's gonna start yappin about them girls and shit…again."

But the little girl didn't falter, she just smiled to her cousin then asked, "What's the matter big bro? Is it Yuki Nee-chan again?"

And just like that, a bulb clicked at Yosuke's brain—flickering in bright aggressive light. "AHA! I knew it! I knew it!" He jumped up from the couch and walked to the low-table in front of Yu. "It's her after all, isn't it?!" He grinned ever so slyly and crossed his arms, stood in one leg while the other is tapping the mat impatiently, "It's about time partner…Now, SPILL!" He provoked.

"I'm afraid I don't follow. Come again?" Yu replied with a glint of his eye, it's obvious he doesn't intend to follow at all. He glide his glass to Kanji once more, "Fill it up."

Yosuke chuckled, feeling like a detective who finally cornered a criminal with a lame alibi. His foot continued tapping but his hands are now on his hips "Come on…you're already busted…spill…"

Nanako, with her fast-thinking skills that she probably got from her father, noticed the predicament she's put her big brother in to. Yeah, sure she's also curious, but she's not sure if her silver-haired cousin is willing to spill it all out. Hearing Yosuke's sentiments, everyone else under this roof obviously isn't aware of what's going on with his cousin and Yukiko. _Yukiko_ was even just a wild guess! It's only because she remembered that the two of them (it was like Raven Vs. Silver) had a misunderstanding before. Either way, Nanako's alliance is still with her cousin so she admitted casually, "Well I was just guessing Yosuke Nii-chan. Because I'm sure Naoto-chan wouldn't bother to fight, Rise-chan wouldn't ever like to argue with big bro, and Chie nee-chan already have you to argue with, so that leaves big bro and Yukiko nee-chan to be arguing or fighting may be! Unless it's one of you here." she faked a laugh then turned to the kitchen and hurriedly attended to the boiling kettle.

Yosuke turned his neck and called to her, "Reasonable deduction you've got Nana-chan. But you see..." His eyes shone a double-dealing glint on it before turning his head back to the man in question—who's been swiveling his glass in circular motions with his fancy way of holding, enjoying the sound made by the melting ice. Yosuke crossed his arms again and squared his shoulders. "…you're big bro here…is unhealthily in denial of something!" He accused.

"Now spill it bro! What? Have you been dating secretly all this time? Come on!" Yosuke tried so hard to maintain a level-headed provocation, but the eagerness in his eyes and the wicked smile on the edge of his lips expresses something else. "It's not like it's a big deal. Sheesh. We're not gonna tease you like crazy."

Yu suddenly stilled his hand, "Dating?" he blinked a time or two then resumed the lavish way of swiveling the iced glass. "I'd leave that for Chie and you to take on." Yu punctuated it by drinking his beverage bottoms-up.

"What does Chie and I got to do something with that?!" Yosuke, poor Yosuke, took the bait.

"Well, you kissed after all. Why not date?" Yu slid the glass to Kanji again for the hundredth time, nodding once as if gesturing to a bartender for his regular drink.

"WHAA-" Yosuke's jaw dropped open. Not just his, but Kanji's and Teddie's too. Truly, there are occurrences in their senpais' schedules that aren't an open book to everybody. And Yosuke just couldn't believe how inadvertently Yu dropped the bomb at their kouhai and the bear (not to mention, the little girl who's now covering a hand to her slackened mouth). "Thh-thhh-thh-thhat was an ac-ccident!" He pointed his finger on Yu, shaking and threating. "Don't you turn tables on me, partner!"

"You enjoyed it." The silver-haired boy said a matter-of-factly, he was too serious that you couldn't tell he's not actually sober—only until he made a smacking kiss noise to Yosuke that everybody was sure he's momentarily deranged.

"Uh, hell no. Senpai? You are so messed up." Kanji commented, and Teddie agreed. "Sensei, sorry but, a smooching face suits me better."

"Sh-sh-shut it partner!" Yosuke's cheeks are undeniably red, flustered by the memory that only they know of. "And I'm not the one who's in question here! You are! And and and it's not like you're so innocent at all! You also got so hyped up when Yukiko hugged you while sitting on your lap! Not to mention your little moments at the tent! And lest you forget…the ski trip that I suspect, was a premeditated 'we got lost' shenanigans!"

"Keep it down dude!" Kanji motioned towards Nanako.

"Lap? Oh. You've just reminded me when you taught Chie how to bike…It was when you developed your leg fetish." Yu said and nodded in precision while he interlaced his fingers on top of the table—like a doctor discussing a medical condition.

"That's it. Hey Nanako, want a piggyback?" Kanji stood up, offering the little girl a round of playtime before she'd hear anything worse than _fetish._ The little girl delightfully nodded "Yes, please!" and jumped up and down as they headed outside the house. Teddie, the ever best playmate and babysitter went out to join the fun as well, "let's ride on Yosuke's bikeeee!"

"Why y-y-youuu! Dude! How could you just announce that to everybody! For the record, that was an a-c-c-i-d-e-n-t!" Yosuke was dripping in cold sweat, then he grabbed the neck of the bottle Kanji has been pouring little by little. Yosuke didn't need a glass anymore, he just gulped it all in his mouth. His drying throat really needed a few drops of water just to quench. But before the cool drink could even go past his throat, Yoskue's eyes shot wide open as a constricting bitter-strong taste burned his tongue, fumed his nose and stung his eyes. Then he splattered a mouth-full of drink all over. "What the F?" He twisted and turned the bottle to read the labels and alas, it was alcohol all along. "You've been given this the whole time?! That stupid Kanji! He's been friends with Naoki long enough not to know this!" Yosuke cursed under his breath remembering how Kanji rummaged the refrigerator earlier to trick his senpai who's been constantly asking for an 'on the rocks' drink. It must've been Doujima's unfinished bottle of liquor.

However, it was enough to convince Yosuke that Yu is in no shape at the moment to actually make sense. He sighed, but it didn't stop him of course. He asked a few prying questions, just in case his friend would slip, while they waited a good thirty minutes until the trio are done with their playtime.

They left Yu in the care of the more reliable little Doujima while they did the courtesy of taking care of the empty bottle of gin. As the three guys flew out, Nanako had already prepared Yu's futon ready for him to rest and had given him the warm cup of chamomile tea.

She tucked in her big bro but instead of going straight out right after, she sat on the love seat, crossing both her legs and arms while she stared to the still fully-awake silver haired boy who's staring in blank space. Now she's back on _Detective Loveline_ mode.

"Just start from the beginning and tell me what happened." Nanako said with her ever so sophisticated tone of question.

Nanako-chan hasn't been exactly Yu's shoulder-to-lean-on with matters he couldn't bring himself to discuss with Yosuke or anybody else. He couldn't burden her with such heavy ordeals she wouldn't even understand yet. But her soft little heart has always been so open and supportive to her big bro. There were times that she even figured them out and Yu just let it slide—even joking about it, like calling Yukiko his girl-friend (and another more shamefully intimate labeling that he couldn't bring himself to say again) when it's just Nanako and him. It's not that he claimed it, it's just the easiest word to call girl that's a friend and avoid a series of questions from a seven year old…well at least, that's what he keeps on telling himself. But anyway, the two of them have been somehow an open-book to Nanako. The little girl naturally have this detective, or prying, instincts that could make Yu unconsciously admit to things.

Yu blinked, once, twice, thrice. "Things are going so well again…" he gulped, one heavy lump on his throat. "…but then she said..."

_It was one of the two-seating tables at Aiya's where Yu and the raven-haired girl shared an explicitly boring and wintery afternoon on February 8__th__. She looked inconsolably dry and was staring at him from across her seat, with eyes ever so disinterestedly cold. On the other hand, he kept his cool but his gaze was flustered. He thought he'd been through this a couple times before, but her aura today is distinctly chafed. Something on the back of his mind tells him that the afternoon was not running good._

_Then suddenly she told him: "I hate you, Narukami-kun"_

"Just like that?" Nanako asked.

Yu nodded, his pillow under his head even rustled with the movement. "Just like that."

"But did she ever tell you why?" the little girl asked again.

"_SORRY! That didn't come out right!" She waved both of her palms in defeat but it didn't take the confusion out from the silver-haired boy sitting in front of her, with mouth agape. Hell, the word 'sorry!' was the last thing he'd prefer to hear from her at this time. "I was just saying that I don't lik—I mean this 'thing'" She made a gesture of her hand as if holding a rounded ball, but both of them knew what she was referring to. "…stop what you're doing okay? I mean what is this? What are we doing? Is this…normal?" Yukiko asked, even she can't find a perfect definition to it. She just called it a 'thing'._

"_Normal? I-I-I d-don't know." He started stuttering, his hand doing the same gesture as she is, only shaking. "I don't care. It's fun! It makes me happy…aren't you happy?" Yu returned a question that instantly made him afraid to hear an answer of._

"_You're happy?" She asked ever so befuddled. She was actually surprised with his admission but her gaze seemed to have scared him out instead._

"_You're not?" Yu prodded. That was supposed to be a question he only had on his mind but his mouth betrayed him. And his heart is obviously being stabbed as he seek for more verification._

"_But all we do is piss each other off." She justified, her eyebrow slightly raised._

"_That's just bull—Stupid!" Yu groaned and rolled his eyes. What was that for a response? It doesn't justify her words at all. She just said she hates him, damnit!_

"Big bro, maybe she was just in a bad mood." Nanako consoled."Maybe it's just the time of the month."

Yu snuggled in his comforter, then both his eyeballs rolled to the left, glaring at Nanako this time. "What do you know about _the time of the month_?" He quote and quoted.

"I just know." She said innocently. "…maybe more than you do, and more than you think I do. But what happened next, big bro?"

"_This doesn't come like a total surprise. I mean, recently we have just stopped speaking with each other again…For two weeks, that's the longest so far on the record…" She reasoned out._

It's two and a half weeks and that's totally because you stopped talking to me first!_ He thought, fighting the urge of smashing the table. Yu just he just rolled his eyes again, trying to hear her 'reasons'._

_She sighed, "…and most of the times we're on each other's throats…"_

No we are not!_ Yu would've wanted to protest but she wasn't done speaking yet._

"…_well silently. But we're as worse as Chie and Yosuke are on getting on each other's nerves." The raven haired girl looked down so her eyes won't be shown. Her voice oddly had that disappointed note on it though, and it wasn't much concealed to Yu._

"_Yukiko…" Yu called her back, his voice is very consoling but ridiculing at the same time that the clash made the sound of her name so casual. "Yosuke pushes Chie on the edge, and Chie kicks him painfully on the gut, better yet murdering his ego. I mean, we had a lot of misunderstandings but I hardly think I'm 'Yosuke' kind of irritating." Yu tried to explain, very calmly as he could. And it's undeniable that his eyes are clouded with worry._

"_No… I'm 'Yosuke'." She said, still looking down and biting her lower lip._

"_Oh." Yu didn't see that one coming. "So I'm 'Chie'. So…I…I kick you…in the gut?" Yu slumped his back on his seat. He couldn't comprehend which part he was missing. Because he's sure as hell he's not physically brutal. So was he asleep the whole time this allegations have been given a conclusion? Unless it's more emotiona…_

_Their beef bowls had arrived, the waiter gave them each their order of gyuudon—which was not exactly her favorite._

"_Let's just eat and talk about it later." She said. Then she split apart her chopsticks and poked about the lump of meat on her bowl before finally putting one in her mouth. "Hmmm…this is good." She nodded her head and covered her mouth. Then she feigned delight, "I'm really glad that we're doing this."_

_Yu was reluctant. He wasn't confident enough with the honesty of her words. Before he knew it, he was just staring at her, with jaws dropping._

"_Hmmm… I love this gyuudon." She faked it again, just like a TV host of a cooking show, she poked and poked on her bowl as if trying to find the smallest piece she'd devour next. Receiving no side reactions, she briefly looked up to him, but then saw him staring at her with eyes almost cloudy and expression definitely soulless. "What?" She asked, her brow raised._

_This is so wrong. He doesn't want to have her end this in her way. He couldn't take another shock anymore. _

_Yu inadvertently stood up, leaving his bowl untouched, then slowly walked out._

"_Narukami-kun! Wait! Don't go! You're still my guy best friend!" She called out but he didn't look back. It lingered, a deafening echo in his head, saying he's just the best friend._

_He didn't know what that tight feeling in his chest was but it sure was not pleasant at all. And he so ever just loved to imagine that in spite that, she called him out with her arm so extended in want to grasp him back._

"Oh…" Nanako gave a dry expression. Almost as dry as her drunk cousin's—who was huddling in his futon and staring blankly at space again. She gulped, "Well you have many girl best friends."

"Yes." Yu bluntly acknowledged.

"And a lot of girls think you're their best friend too. So that's okay…" Nanako gave light to his gloomy mindset.

But he wasn't fazed. "This is different."

Nanako didn't respond, but she uncrossed her arms so she can cup her chin in one hand, and tilted her head to look at Yu ever so questioningly again.

He continued, "It's different. It's Yukiko."

_Finally he admits!_ Nanako was giggly on the inside. During the course of their conversation and story-telling, and despite being a little tipsy with alcohol, Yu has never confirmed it was Yukiko. He left it with Nanako's imagination to play with. And with the delight of being right with her assumption, it got her levered up to become a better advisor to her big bro.

Nanako cleared her throat, as to hide the remnants of the giggles formed, and tried her best to deliver a semi-stoic, Detective Loveline-ish, tone of professionalism. "She likes to be your best friend, why not? That's no different from a girl-friend. It's even better! A girl-best-friend." The seven year old innocently smiled.

But he just grumbled, "No."

"Come on big bro…cheer up! There are plenty other friends and girls you can call your girl-friend… My teacher told me 'there are plenty other fish in the sea'." Nanako smiled again, amused on how she finally said something philosophical during this course of conversation.

"No." Yu grumbled again, this time, starting to sound like a spoiled little brat. Surely, this duo sometimes enjoy role-reversal.

Nanako pouted. She thought her philosophical correlations were wrong, so she contended more, "But my teacher…she said… 'there are plenty other toys at the playground'."

"Well she's lying." Yu calmly protested, but Nanako could tell his lips were drawing a pout too. He shimmied under the sheets and cracked his shoulders once to bear more comfort.

The little girl sighed then both of them fell silent for a while.

But then, Yu whined, completely like a little-drunken-spoiled-brat, "I don't want another toy! I don't want another fish! I only want _that fish!"_

* * *

_**Author's Note**_:

(He just called her a fish. Haha! Sorry, he's a bit drunk. I know he's a sexy drunk and he was earlier, but on the last scene…well, it's just one tantrum).

Hello readers! Another Persona 4 fic from me! Yay! Actually this is the first one but I didn't publish it before because the idea and timeline of this fic had been complicated for me to patch up. If you have managed to stumble across this fic through reading the other one: (Chances Are), then thank you so much for taking time to read this too! I'm new to this fandom and writing fanfics wasn't really a hobby. Like some people, I also think there's a lack of Souji/YuxYukiko fics out there and I'm not gonna stand here and do nothing about it. So here I go.

I'm not an English speaker, it's not my first language so please be nice with me. I appreciate if you point out grammatical errors and such. I'd be happy to correct it.

Yes, this is a lot like the (500) DAYS OF SUMMER movie introduction too. If you review the movie, that's awesome, you will see this fanfic is similar at the beginning. BTW, I'm so sorry for basing the movie without permission at all. It's obvious that I'm a copy cat anyway, and I'm doing this with no intentions of profit…so I hope they'll forgive the humble cat.

The numbers inside the brackets are the _numbers of the days_ the event took place. I tried to base it as much as I can on the game's calendar…and actually the total will be 339 days so we're sort of a month short. But just for the story's similarity to the movie's title, I hope we can just have a silent agreement on the inconsistency (Because I certainly cannot name this (400) DAYS OF YUKIKO 'cause that's gonna be over a year stay at Inaba). The point of the labelling is just an emphasis that this certain day happens before or after another certain day. I'll drop the labels soon after (maybe), and let the story flow continually on it's own.

Well this is the first chapter, kind of a teaser. Everything will unravel along the process of this story: like, how come they are 'Yosuke' & 'Chie' in a silently hurtful way; how it happened that he calls her 'girlfriend'; what happens in the tent, after the King's Game and ski trip; the biking lessons; and of course YosuxChie kiss; and many more.

PS: Nanako isn't exactly aware of what happened to Adachi. So she brings him up just so carelessly on conversations. And Yukiko calls her Narukami-kun for a strange personal reason of hers.

Please Review :] Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: FATE

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Persona 4 and (500) Days of Summer. I don't intend to gain any profit from here. This is simply a fan work.**_

_**Note: I'm very sad to say that how repetitive this may be, this is a chapter about their first meeting…in other words, the dreaded first day of school and Morooka and all that. Most fanfictions include this part and I just hate how I needed to include this too. But please read on because I tried to differ from the game's (well maybe, I borrowed a few dialogs for Morooka). This is short but I'm not rushing things, I only included the important defining moments that would emphasize Yuu and Yukiko's impressions and perspectives of each other.**_

* * *

_There's only two kinds of people in the world: there's women, and there's men._

_Yukiko Amagi was a woman._

_Weight: Average_

_Skin Type: Average_

_Body Type: Average_

_Shoe size: Average_

_Height: Slightly above average_

_For all intents and purposes, Yukiko Amagi = just another girl._

_Except…she wasn't._

_To wit: In 2010, Yukiko quoted "Fried tofu is really my favorite!" during her lunch at the cafeteria. This spike in Inaba's sale of tofu (specifically the small restaurants' sale of fried tofu) continues to puzzle Marukyu Tofu Shop Owner._

_When she wore her hair short during middle school, the bob style cut had been the most requested service at Inaba's hair salons for a good two years and a half increasing their revenue for 586.3%. Women from 7-49 years of age had flocked the beauty salons week by week, totaling 87% of the ladies in Inaba, until Yukiko herself can no longer reserve a good schedule, thus forced to wear out her hair long._

_Yukiko's employment at her family's very own Amagi Inn during summer of her middle school coincided with an inexplicable 118% increase in revenue. And the increase kept rising and rising every summer since then, with an inclined amount of male guests._

_Every negotiation Yukiko ever had engaged in, dealing with the needs of their family's inn, gave offers at an average rate of 20.7% below market value. With the lowest offer of 32% off from Konishi Liquors._

_Her every other day round-trip bus commute to school averaged 26.4 double-takes per day. On some days, her hikes from school to home will average 56.3% increase of students taking her route._

_99.9 % of the sporty students, and even those who are not, in town (and on the neighboring towns) have already signed up for a new Varsity—that also has a yearly increase of members at about 89.5%. The new Varsity Game: The Amagi Challenge_

_It was a rare quality, this __**"Yukiko Effect". **__Rare, and yet something pre- and adolescent male has encountered at least once in their lives._

_Well that is the third kind of person in the world…_

…_the kind that breaks hearts without even trying._

_Alone, oblivious in her own world._

_For Yu Narukami to find it now, after cities and cities of transfers, just in a town with 215 Offices, 149 Small Businesses, 2 High Schools, 2 Middle Schools, 1 Big Department Store and roughly 9,000 number of people…_

_Well that could only be explained by one thing… __**"Fate"**__._

o~o~o~o~o~o

**[001]**

Yu is already at the front door neatly putting on his black school shoes. Of all things in the world, it's his feet and footwear that he's faithfully tidy on. And it sucks how his second day in town is such a rainy one.

"Today is your first day of school right?" his little cousin asked.

Yuu stood up after donning his shoes and gave Nanako a small nod. "Yeah."

"My school is in that direction as well so let's walk together" she offered as she walked out the door whilst opening her umbrella.

_Oh yeah. The directions to the school never occurred to me until now. She's a pretty thoughtful kid alright._

Yuu followed her lead, holding his own umbrella with his left hand. Not so long after, they already reached the Samegawa Flood Plain and Nanako has to part to another direction. The kid instructed Yuu that the high school is straight ahead his path. They both exchanged a courteous nod before the little girl walked to her left and Yuu carried on forward.

He could see the school gate from the partly elevated entrance. He carefully walked up the sloped road making sure he doesn't dirty his shoes and pants with the drizzling rain and the muddy puddles it formed (dirtying his shoes is the last thing he'd ever make himself do).

Yuu originally planned to go there early and present himself at the faculty office: a thing he failed to do the day before. There were hardly any students walking at this time of the morning, but he noticed a guy with a different uniform lurking on the school gate without an umbrella. The guy looked awfully strange, soaking wet without even bothering to move from his post. Yuu brushed it aside (his personal hobby: never minding people) and continued to walk his way to the main building and looked for the office.

With the help of the school's floor plan posted at their main bulletin board by the entrance, Yuu found his way on the left wing of the first floor where he finally took sight of the Faculty Room.

He knocked the door thrice before coming in and a bundle of busy buzzing faculty teachers came to his view upon opening it. "Good morning kid, what can we help you for?" One of the middle-aged man right by the door offered assistance.

"Oh. He must be the transfer student, aren't ya kid?" his cheerful companion wearing the faculty's maroon varsity uniform inquisitively guessed.

"Good morning." Yuu bowed his head politely. "Yeah, I am."

"Come on right in! We'll introduce you to your new homeroom advisor." The teacher with graying hair signaled him to follow them.

For Yuu Narukami, the faculty office was perpetually cramped. The walls, almost entirely covered with tall shelves, are congested with old books and folders and papers. He also saw a few boxes full of scratch papers and worthless drafts. These boxes were right below the three office desks that are straying outside the trammels of the cubicles (they were too close to each other making the aisles an invariably narrow single lane that would pass only a person at a time).

He followed the two teachers through the squeezing path making sure he doesn't bump in to tables and spill somebody's coffee on top.

"Morooka-san, the new boy's here. He's in your class, yes?" The man who led the way greeted and asked the short frumpy man with funny hair and terrible smile—that is, if he were even smiling.

"Why hello there Hosoi-san! Good morning to you!" the short man, Mr. Morooka, gleefully greeted back as he shuffled a few pieces of paper in his hand.

"Alright so, uh, we'll leave him to you now." Mr. Hosoi pointed at Yuu.

The other teacher in varsity uniform leaned over to whisper his advice, "Just don't listen to anything he's blabbin' kid. Nothing personal." Yuu took note of the name stitched on the right upper chest part of his maroon varsity jacket. It read 'Kondo'. Then he nodded in polite agreement before this teacher endorsed him over to Morooka.

After leaving him to his said to be new homeroom teacher, Yuu greeted the man with a "Good morning" and a quick bow. Only, Mr. Morooka responded with a sharp glare and continued to arrange the papers he was holding. It took him the longest three minutes of bustling over his desk before he finally spoke to the young boy standing beside his cubicle.

"Name, kid" he grunted.

_Somebody woke up at the wrong side of the bed. _"Narukami, Yuu" He bluntly informed.

_I guess being grumpy suits him better. His annoying smiling face earlier was much more nauseating._

Morooka once again shuffled through his paper works, flipping each page with his fingers that he casually moistens with his tongue. After a few flips and grumbling about 'disrespectful city kids'—which was totally coming out of nowhere, he had found the name 'Narukami' and grouchily handed Yuu the paper. It contained his room assignment, shoe locker number, ID number and where to claim it, and the class schedule.

Yuu briefly ran his eyes through the sheet until Morooka decided to snap at him, "What're ya waiting for?!"

All at once, Yuu turned his back towards him as if ignoring Morooka's bad mood and grumbling about 'disrespectful city kids: the sequel'. He continued to read the details of his daily schedule and list of subjects as he slowly walked away.

"Hurry up and change yer shoes and don't ever think about skipping the first period! You better get yer ass at the classroom before the last bell rings, you got that?!" the discontented Morooka nagged some more to the boy who was already walking his way out of the office.

'_Change your shoes'_ was all Yuu's ears processed for his mind to hear. With his eyes still on his paper, he walked back at the building's main entrance to where the shoe lockers are located.

Students have already flocked and populated the hallways of Yasogami High School. Yuu Narukami could feel numerous pairs of eyes staring at him as he walked the course and it felt as heavy as a ten foot boulder latched on his back. With the corners of his eyes, he could see them staring and whispering. This isn't supposed to be a new experience for him but as small of a town Inaba is, Yuu Narukami really sticks out like a sore thumb.

Now with his hand on his pocket, he fidgeted. His fingers playing with the silver coin he had inside (One of the souvenirs his parents got for him, and as simple as a small coin that it is, it had been his major source of tension relief). And that is the ultimate secret of his calm exterior.

Luckily, it's true as the saying goes:_ 'Saved by the bell'_, and the first ring of the school bell fleeted the first floor corridor. The students woefully dragged themselves inside their classroom in obvious protest, bringing with them their ten-foot-boulder of heavy eyes. It lessened the awkward burden on the silver-haired boy. But of course there were still some students who stayed chatting outside the doors and still there were four to six students more who ran their way into the main entrance.

Yuu took his sweet time as according to his schedule, the first class is to start in fifteen minutes.

He reached the locker area and proceeded on looking for his assigned space. The square lockers walled up the entrance of the building. There were two benches, one for each side of the left and right wall. His eyes followed through an ascending order of numbers until he found his—midway to the corner on his right.

Lucky that his locker is directly where the bench is in parallel with, he opened his locker and found his pair of white school shoes. Yuu sat down on the bench to undone his black ones and he rested his school bag beside him.

There was already someone sitting on the bench at the opposite end. A girl who's docking down fixing something on her shoes with her bag left wide open sitting beside her. Her raven long hair waterfalled down to cover her face.

"Arrrgh!" the girl silently whined.

Yuu, as usual, just left her be. And as he had taken off his shoes, he held it on eye-level to inspect for a splatter of stray mud. Since there's barely none, he proceeded to wear his white shoes.

But the girl muttered to herself again, "I hate this".

This time, Yuu decided to sneak a peek. And he managed to do so without turning his head to her direction. His eyes traced her slender arms that were digging something from her bag. It appears that after several attempts of unsuccessful rubbing on her thigh-high black stockings, she finally gave up and decided to wear a new one.

Yuu smirked, thinking of the probable reason. Then he confirmed it as soon as she splayed her used ones just on the mouth of her bag while she wiped off the scant traces of muddy water on her pale silky legs (droplets that seeped through her previously worn stockings). Right after that, she carefully changed in to the fresh new pair.

He was about to think that she's being a bit too obsessive-compulsive about it, but then he had to admit that sometimes, so was he.

It's hardly noticeable since she wore something dark but evidently, just like Yuu, she must've disliked the rainy days due to the same reason. Only that Yuu know how to walk properly and she doesn't.

She gently rolled her first pair of stockings, sacked it in a small dust bag inside her school bag. And when she was good to go, she stood on her foot, picking up the two notebooks from where she sat—the ones that she overlooked returning to her bag. She's already in a rush but then a piece of small powder blue envelope fell as she lifted up her notebooks from the space between her bag and his.

"This yours?" the girl with long ebony hair, pale white skin, and vivid red sweater took the nameless envelope on her hand, inspecting for any writing of ownership then bluntly asked Yuu Narukami the question.

He had just closed his locker, and glanced at the girl who darted the query. _Who me? Are you talking to me?_

Of course she was. It's just that…

She didn't even have eye contact because her gaze is fixed on the envelope. And as quick as she asked the question, she promptly left the small stationary on the bench, right beside _his_ bag, without even waiting for his response. Then, she gracefully walked out of his sight, leaving him with a sweat drop.

o~o~o~o~o~o

_Room 2-2. Naturally…at the second floor._

Yuu placed back his sheet of paper inside his pocket after rechecking. He kept it on the same pocket where he had the powder blue envelope that the girl in red deliberately left beside his bag.

Since she had thought it's his, Yuu felt obliged to find any printed name of the real owner. Luckily, the small envelope wasn't sealed so he just assumed it was rightful to check what's inside.

"_**Y.A.**_

_**I've been hoping to meet you tomorrow lunch time**_

_**I'll be at the back of the school gym"**_

It was addressed to no one and signed by no one as well. _Unless this Y.A. means someone, then there's no way this could be mine._

Apparently, it is a note of invitation. He's no expert in deciphering love letters but logic tells him that a punctuation-deficient, straight-to-the-point note written on plain white paper, enveloped in light blue stationary, and asking for a one on one by the school gym…no doubt about it. It's written by a guy.

_Maybe that girl took it out of her bag without knowing it was there at all…or somebody else might own this too._

There's roughly six minutes left before the final ring of the bell when Yuu already found himself on the second floor. There were still students on the corridor, band together in a small circle talking about stuff he doesn't want to concern himself with. Others were already inside their respective classroom, already keeping their places on their seats and some still buzzing around the room looking for a quick chit chat while waiting for their teacher.

Yuu looked at the room numbers and as he neared his, a girl sprang from behind him, walking fast towards the second room and went straight ahead to the formed circle of chattering students.

"Oh man, King Moron handles this class right?" she asked.

"Yeah, welcome aboard" a boy responded.

"And he wasn't around yesterday? I thought being on his class couldn't get any worse. Damn, I skipped the first day of school to escape his ear-crushing sermon only to show up today with his actual sermon." The girl sighed.

"Actually, he'll probably yell at us every day of this year anyway" another guy retorted.

_Who's King Moron?_ Yuu was just about to step inside the room when a familiar ear-crushing voice shook from behind him.

"You there! Hadn't I told ya to be right inside when the bell rings?!" He glanced back, and just like added audio effects to a thriller scene, the school bell rang. Thus Yuu have then again faced the short frumpy man with the hideous overbite.

His teacher walked past him marching heavy footsteps as he entered the room. _Oh yeah, he's my homeroom teacher. _Yuu sighed and trailed right behind him then stepped up the platform in front of the class as the teacher did.

"Awright! Go to your seats and shut yer traps! I'm Kinishiro Morooka yer new teacher for the whole year" He stressed out the last word, "and I'm gonna introduce this transfer kid even though I don't want to!"

Yuu didn't really care about his teacher. The man is clearly having a bad morning and he doesn't want to share it. His eyes just surveyed his new classroom starting from the back: plain white painted walls; a broom cabinet; desks straightly aligned with mostly the boys sitting on the back; and then to the front…

_Oh. So I see her again._

He referred to the familiar jet black haired girl sitting at the second row of the middle column. The vivid red of her sweater and head band is eloquent enough not to get noticed within the gloomy classroom. From where Yuu is standing, he could definitely see more of her face now._ Nothing special_, Yuu noted. She only has a slim pointy nose, her lips are small, beautifully plump and scarlet, and cheeks that's pale and bangs that are just resting at her brow level — thankfully not covering her pretty almond eyes that's sharply chinked on its corners. Indeed, nothing special. Really. And she is staring right at him. Yuu thought for a moment that maybe she recognizes him now.

"This poor guy got thrown out and sent to this remote town from the irritating capital, so to say, he is a fugitive. And he's just as much as a loser as he was there, so you girls better not get the idea about hittin' on him! Hurry up and introduce yourself!"

_Fugitive? Loser? Who? _His eyes are still on the girl, who in turn, innocently stared back. With only the last part that heard, Yuu cleared his throat before he made his introduction.

"I'm Narukami, Yuu", he finally managed.

She looked at him with a gaze nothing but indifferent. Not that Yuu expected a wink or batting eye lashes, or even a spark to happen but that look on her eyes made him think again whether he was recognized or not. He gulped, thinking about the powder blue envelope inside his pocket.

The girl seeming to notice that she'd been staring at him almost rudely, let out a little sigh and turned her head on to the foggy window. _Something I hate more than the rain, is this foggy-rainy weather. _She let her thoughts ponder deeper away outside her classroom, hearing less and less of Morooka's banter, except the part of a transfer kid coming from the City.

Yuu was struck when she disinterestedly turned her head away while everybody else acted by default—which is to ogle him with a curious stare. _It's settled…she doesn't realize it was me. _He became curious about what this girl has been looking so intently by the window but before he could even subtly roll his eyes completely to his left…

"INFIDEL! YOU JUST LEERED AT THAT INNOCENT YOUNG GIRL BY THE WINDOW, DIDN'T YA?!" Morooka suddenly snarled and pointed a finger on him.

Startled as he was, Yuu turn to look at the frumpy man who was just about to burst his carotid. "Ha?" was all he can say as he sweat-dropped in confusion.

_Wha…what just happened? Me? …by the window? I haven't even looked yet. Is he telepathic or something?_

"YOUR NAME IS GOING DOOOWWN ON MY ROTTEN SHIT-LIST! I DON'T KNOW WHAT FILTHY INSTITUTION FROM THAT SCUM-FILLED BIG CITY OF PERVERTS AND ASSHOLES YOU COME FROM BUT I'M TELLING YOU WE'RE MILLEEESS AWAY FROM THERE AND WE DON'T DO THAT HERE!"

_Now I don't know where you're getting at but Mister, you have issues. _Yuu stared blankly at this ticking time-bomb, this primeval caveman of teacher, wondering when he'll finally explode so that they can both leave each other alone.

And as if not contended, Morooka pursued, "YOU BETTER NOT THINK ABOUT GETTIN' INVOLVED WITH THE GIRLS HERE, LET ALONE ABUSING 'EM!"

_W-Whaat? Excuse me?_

"Uhm. Sir!" A female student interrupted as if to end the early morning fiasco their teacher's starting. Yuu turned to see who it was, saw that raven haired girl staring back again, with an arm raised…only, she had a deviating yellow and green sleeve. Yuu then realized it was the girl behind her who called out. _So much for keeping hopes up._ Thus the girl continued, "This is an empty seat. Can the transfer student sit here?" she pointed at her left.

Nobody knew what kind of sorcery that interlude was but it actually worked. Mr. Morooka let the transfer student go take his seat and everybody had the look of relief painted on their faces.

Yuu marched down to his new desk hearing a couple of classmates talking about how unlucky he is being transferred right into _'Moron's class'_ and how they might really get suspended if they get on Moron's bad side. So basically, each other is off limits with each other under Morooka's advisory. Not that it matters to Yuu. Seriously.

o~o~o~o~o~o

Lunch break came. And all class 2-2 had ever heard was hours of whining and agonizing ear-ringing sermon from King Moron with a delightful two minute commercial of Philosophy 101 in between hours.

The students have immediately formed their respective chitchat circles just like ants to a fallen candy or flies to unattended piece of raw meat. Some flew right out for the cafeteria, restroom and where ever for a little cellphone break.

For some reason, some _nauseating-whining-and-agonizing-ear-ringing-sermo n_ of a reason, Yuu didn't quite have the appetite for the break and decided that his menthol candy would suffice him better until the school bell rings dismissal. He reached for his pocket for his green crystal-like meal and as he did, he remembered the note he's been keeping.

He buried his candy inside his mouth and argued in his mind whether to give the letter back or no. He concluded his meditation with _maybe it's safe to observe this girl first before I make any rash movements. _And so for the time being, he just left her be. Yuu busied himself with his notes, mainly just making sure if what he had written actually made sense.

He tried to focus on his notes, but apparently a gossip-loving circle of students by the window had their voices echoing all over the place. Suddenly, one of them approached the second column of desks, towards the girl with long black hair. Yuu who was merely dawdling with his notebook noticed this and subtly '_observed_' them (since _eavesdropping_ is something he'd deny as usual activity).

Yuu unconsciously stopped flipping pages when he heard the student call _her_ by her name.

_So it's Yukiko, huh._

The guy asked some things that she appears to refrain from giving a concrete after saying her brief apprehensive reply, she shied away and looked back down at her notebook, as if it's the most interesting must-read novel in the world.

_And I assume, she doesn't like to talk._

And so does _he._

Truth be told, Yuu Narukami is just a transfer kid, but beyond that reason he's also not the type who approaches first. Definitely not if it's someone who kind of looks so withdrawn; the kind who wouldn't initiate conversation; the kind who lives in their own world…and topping cherry to the sundae, this _kind_ happens to be a girl. While it's also true that she was the one who talked to him first early this morning, still, Yuu Narukami would, by default, just _leave her be_.

Or would he?

Because there's something about this _nothing special_ girl that had, for the first time, put a sudden halt on his just-leave-them-be hobby. _It's surely because of the envelope she confused of,_ he decided. But does a thing so menial really had anything to do with the sudden change of urge inside him? He doesn't know either. And at this young time of the encounter, Yuu Narukami hasn't really cared for reasons behind. Nor was he aware that his indifference is starting to melt down.

He slumped his back on his chair and pocketed his hand—searching for his _fidget coin_, just to flicker it with his fingers. He didn't remember losing it…but in the depths of his pocket, riffling his hand inside over and over, the comfort coin was lost and the metaphor for changing habits is slowly conspiring within his little world.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

I hope you read this entire short chapter. Sorry that I really had to go through his first day of school introduction. It was really heavy to my heart considering how redundant this already is (like yeah duh, we already know of their dialogs) but I still needed to include it for the sake of characterization…knowing a bit more of the Yu Narukami in this story. I hope you enjoyed my version of his day.

Okay…so I had the trouble of figuring whether to use Souji or Yuu (I only realized it's spelled with double u).

Well, I personally think that Souji Seta sounds more formal, slick, sophisticated, serious, 'sexy' but more aloof than Yuu Narukami who's more of a cool, witty, teenage jackass of a swagger.

While both of them are still the protagonist… I just think that Souji Seta of the manga is more serious and indifferent and he's aware of his loneliness. On the other hand, Yuu Narukami of the anime, although he's lonely, his only aware of the physicality of it…I mean, he interacts with people awkwardly, maybe because he haven't really had a good record with people interaction and he unconsciously built a wall around him, but despite that, he doesn't mind exploring the realms of communication anyway…as opposed to Souji Seta who's more aware of himself and the boundaries he's created. Maybe Yuu will eventually evolve to Souji though, may it be for the better or worse of him…but anyhow, I'll always accept suggestions and I can always change the names in accordance to what the readers are more comfortable with…just let me know!

Also, I'm still having a difficulty about the title. I'm weighing options of naming this under a _season_, since Yukiko's name is related to 'snow' after all. But I guess it kinda sounds too cold for a romantic story if I name it (300) DAYS OF SNOW, or (300) DAYS OF SNOW-CHILD… the latter sounds horror to me. I don't know really, any suggestions?

Reviews and Suggestions are very welcome.

And BTW, do you wanna know if Yuu Narukami ended up talking to her after all? If you do, then you can read on. This was part of the original draft of this chapter that I excluded because it felt too general for me instead of Romance/Friendship. Although, it's still between him and her. And ChiexYosuke fans, I'm sorry for cutting them out in this chapter…but if it makes things better….here goes:

* * *

o~o~o~o~o~o

The clock is about to ring its final call and Yuu's eyes has been relentlessly checking the time every now and then until the last three minutes had finally come. He has already imagined how he'd storm out the door like lightning so as to say that 'Yuu Narukami is hungry' will be deemed as an understatement. He is already dying to go home and make a nice hearty warm meal for his grumbling stomach.

_**To all staff and students, there is an incident that has occurred near the school area. The police are currently patrolling the road to school…**_

An announcement suddenly took hold of everyone's attention, making them listen while gossiping at the same time.

_**We will hold an urgent meeting and requesting ALL STAFF MEMBERS to report to the Staff Office as soon as possible…**_

And aside from being in Morooka's class, Yuu Narukami's misfortune is evident in the next words from the intercom…

_**All Students, please wait inside your respective classrooms and refrain from leaving the school grounds until further notice.**_

_Oh man, seriously? _He almost dropped off his seat hearing the conclusion of the announcement. To think that he's already down to the last piece of candy from his pack of a dozen, he isn't exactly confident it would suffice him this time.

As if not contented, like he always had been, Morooka decided to rub salt to Yuu's wound with his threatening hiss, "Do as they say awright?! Don't leave this classroom until further notice!" then he stormed out of the door like lightning. Yuu sighed to think that he'd probably run faster than his teacher just to save himself from dying out of starvation...but unfortunately, right now wouldn't make that possible.

He resumed to stuff his belongings inside his bag. Yuu barely leaned on his seat out of eagerness to make a run for it. With his bag already on his lap, he rested his arms atop his desk. While his left elbow propped his palm up to cup his chin, the rest of his fingers started tapping his desk showing, and at the same time, fighting the urge of his impatience.

"How much longer does it gonna take?" Yuu heard his seatmate ask another, her voice is tired and dead just like his would probably be.

_Yup. She just took the words right out of my mouth._ Yuu tilted to his right, curious to the answer of the rhetorical question he also thought of.

"I don't know either" came a response of a light and soft voice, as if 'gentle' is not enough to describe it and it's from no other than the raven haired girl with the red sweater. As soon as he realized it, Yuu stopped his fidgeting fingers, debating in his mind whether to continue his 'observing' or better not.

_Oh, so they're friends._

"Ah by the way Yukiko, have you already tried that 'thing' I told you about? You know…that TV thing…during rainy midnights?" his seatmate with golden brown hair continued to ask.

"Ah! I'm sorry. I didn't try it yet" she responded yet again, apologetically and with a smile.

She has a very soft voice and a very charming smile too. She sounds so sweet and kind that Yuu is almost convinced to ditch his snobbish preconceptions about her. Well if it hadn't be because of his stomach grumbling that made him think that maybe he's just deluded that things are being angelic even if they're not. His hunger may have made her fascinating and he could've sworn that his jaw dropped a bit as he continued to watch them have a chat about whatnots.

Apparently, someone from behind walked his way towards the pair of girls (before Yuu could ever mistake one as a food already). Yuu snapped back to his reality as soon as the guy struck a conversation.

"Ah, Satonaka….san?" The guy greeted, standing about three feet away from the two girls.

"Huh? Whut? And what's with the –san?" the short haired girl pouted and made an effort to entertain the guy but with her brow muscles already pulled together.

"The DVD I borrowed from you before is totally amazing. With all those attacks thrown at each other… 'twas seriously gurrrr-reat! AHAHAH" he faked a laugh but the short-haired girl isn't completely listening. And she's looking like she has the word 'So?!' on top of her forehead. With his faked laughter drying out, he suddenly bowed and reached out the DVD over to the owner, "I'm terribly sorry! It was an accident! Just wait until my next paycheck, okay?"

The girl is still processing what that was but before she could do so, the guy who handed her DVD back is already making a run for it, leaving her with just "Bye for now!"

"Hey Hey! They said not to leave the classroom yet!" She yelped and jumped out of her desk, oddly exhibiting such reckless kung-fu skills. "Just what did you do to my DVD?!"

Yuu could only wince looking at the poor guy who looks like he'd be needing a new ribcage after being jumped and sat on by a fairly rough girl—a petite at that. He could only hear her shrill nagging cry of "My Trial of the Dragon! Uwaaaa! You snipped it in half! Hu hu hu"

_Is he even breathing?_ Yuu remained on his seat feeling his jaw drop a bit heavier just by the sight of this sloppy action scene right before his eyes. But before the scene turns any more red, he remembered his hunger and the girl who suddenly became charming probably because of it.

He wearily turned his head back at her direction. And without permission from his brain, he said "You have quite an energetic friend."

_Oh. Did I just think aloud?!_

Yuu still has that tired sad look on his face but he is already mentally slapping his mouth flat and whacking himself in the skull._ Ugh. Darn hunger. Well, whatever._

"Hmm." She nodded, also looking at the mini action scene. "True." She added, glancing back at him with a soft sweet smile.

Then he froze then gulped, _she actually talks back!_ Yuu found himself confounded with it and is yet again debating whether it is just the effects of hunger or this girl really is angelic in some ways.

The bell finally buzzed the special ring and that announcement had made them free to leave the school grounds. Everything that Yuu thought was taking forever actually happened quite in a snap. He was just coming up with the nerve to return the letter back to this girl in red sweater but she already stood up, ready to take her leave. Yuu instinctively jumped to his feet as soon as she did and then he remembered what he was supposed to do…which is to run his ass back home and do his hungry self a big fat meal for a favor.

This moment in time, food is the priority. He moved towards the door walking past the short haired girl who's comfortably sitting on someone else's back while whining over her broken DVD.

"Hey new guy!" she called and Yuu forced his neck to look back at her. Fighting between _I'm on the process of dying and starving, I gotta get home_ versus _I'd totally be dying an excruciating damaged-ribcage-and-lungs death if I don't turn to look at her now._

She finally stood up from her 'throne' all completely recovered from the grief of her DVD's eternal rest.

"Going home by yourself? This incident happening with all the police and stuff is kinda freaky, you know. Wanna walk home together?" She offered again, and Yuu remembered that she was still the same hospitable girl from early this morning, maybe with just added adrenaline and kung-fu reflexes, but still she was nice to save him from Morooka and offer him a seat. He just might as well be mindful when around her then. She still has that bully-vibe after all. And the poor guy she had just beaten down is now totally forgotten. Or maybe not.

"Are you okay?" The girl in red sweater daintily asked the trampled boy who's still lying face-on on the floor. He managed to squeak "I'm okay!" making the ok-sign with his fingers.

But the short girl snapped at her friend, "Yukiko! Don't give this Hanamura-jerk the time of his life! Forget him! We're going home!" then she started walking out the door making the raven-haired girl follow.

Somehow, Yuu felt that his seatmate has already decided on his behalf regarding the offer she made seconds ago, thus he believes he's now supposed to follow her as well.

"I'm Chie Satonaka, your seatmate, remember?" she smiled ever so gleefully that he really had to respond "Of course, nice meeting you."

"…and this is my friend Yukiko Amagi." Chie added waving her palm towards her friend for a proper introduction.

_So it's Amagi, huh._ Yuu didn't know why he selectively took note of that and he wanted to mentally slap himself about it, again.

"It's nice to meet you" Yukiko politely bowed "And sorry for pestering you."

_No, not at all. The pleasure is all mine. _Yuu was sure he's been smiling, although not entirely certain if it's like that of a mad dog._ Crap. This is weird. Ugh. I need food._ He snapped back almost instantly, keeping his cool and trying to rationalize. _It's only because I'm too hungry._

"Don't apologize Yukiko! You make me look bad!" Chie is not a blusher, but her voice obviously tells the same. She started to lead their way again, walking their way out of the lobby. "I just wanted to talk to him a bit!"

The three of them found their way out of the hallway, then out of the building, and eventually the school's grounds with Chie casually interrogating Yuu about his previous school, present residency and finally, his reason for transferring.

And for the second time for the day, Yuu noticed the same guy lurking by the gate again. He couldn't help but notice the way he stands out by the entrance with a totally different uniform. Lucky him, it's not raining anymore. A lot of students huddled up all around once again talking about the incident nearby school. For a small town like Inaba, people really do get too excited about every little commotion and they have this glorious past time of transmitting it all over. So he just left them be and turned his attention back to his companions.

"This year my parents had to work on a project abroad. It would disrupt my course of education if they bring me with them to a country that absolutely has language barriers. So yeah, I had to stay here, with a guardian." Yuu replied as they walked down the slope. Yukiko was one to shy away from asking him personal questions and walked a couple of steps ahead of them.

Yuu tried to keep on with her pace but she walks a bit too quick for him to catch up without splattering his shoes with tiny bits of wet rainwater that hadn't dried down in the road. _That's how you manage to create an artwork of mud on the back of your legs, miss. You march too fast._

"Oh. So you're only here for a year and that's just because of your parents' work. Sheesh, I was actually hoping for something juicier than that…" Chie retorted as she walked side by side with Yuu.

"Chie, don't be rude." Yukiko chided her friend as she glanced back to the pair. For a second, she looked at him meekly then resumed her own pace ahead of them.

"Yukiko wait up! What's the rush?", Chie called out, then gestured to Yuu that they both keep up with her.

_Maybe she's just not comfortable with the idea of going home together._

Yuu kept up with them, still cautious with his footsteps even though he'd been itching to make a leap for it. His stomach is silently grumbling a reminder. But a part of him is thinking that walking home with two new acquaintances may not be such a bad idea after all.

And when they've managed to keep up, a smile crept into his lips.


	3. Chapter 3: Cold, Popular, Oblivious

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Persona 4 and (500) Days of Summer. I don't intend to gain any profit from here. This is simply a fan work.**_

_**Note: It's his fifth day at Inaba but fourth day of Yukiko since he met her on the second day. Also, I'll use the plural 'personas' instead of personae, just because it was what they said on the anime. **__** but I don't really care what's the proper plural form of the word.**_

* * *

Human behavior can be a fascinating subject. There are many human behaviors that at first glance, appear to be in contradictory of what a person feels. Being shy or aloof or rude perhaps. They all have distinction. But as for Yuu Narukami, he isn't really fascinated about digging deeper.

Well not until someone timid had caught his attention and jumbled his dispassion.

Some guys think that shy girls are absolutely adorable. Some guys that is…not Yuu. Because he rarely think of anything about any girl. On his recent transfer he had met someone that for the first time in his life, made him aware of the words _cold_ and _distant_. Well he's a bit distant, but not to be a hypocrite, at least he knows he's not that cold.

A shy, cold girl is someone he'd rather not approach.

A shy, warm girl is someone he'd think twice off approaching.

A shy, warm girl that looks interesting is someone he may approach.

A shy, warm girl that looks interesting and is attractive surely…is a _popstar_. I mean, surely he'd approach if he really needs to (like helping run errands for the basketball team and all ;) ).

A shy, warm girl that looks interesting and is cute and shows some interest is very, very approachable that he may just be her seatmate if she'd offer.

But for Yuu Narukami, human behavior had slowly become fascinating that…

A shy, cold girl he claims to be _nothing special_ and who doesn't even show interest is the very, very one he'd unconsciously start approaching.

There's a few bizarre things that happens during the first week of his transfer. And one of that is how in his inner thoughts, a shy girl becomes cute and friendly rather than disinterested and gloomy.

**[004]**

It had been the longest Friday so far in Yuu Narukami's whole existence. He walked his way home, on a rainy afternoon, carrying questions and bruises under his umbrella. There's already too much of incredibly strange things that had happened to him in this strange little town. And it's only his fifth day at that.

He snickered to himself, _Personas huh._ _Shadows? Midnight channel?_ With all due honesty, Yuu still finds it hard to believe all of these TV supernatural occurrences. Even if he was the one to be eaten alive by the TV; even if he was the first one to summon a persona; even after being in the Mayonaka TV for the second time; and even after fighting his classmate Yosuke's shadow that nearly cost them both their lives. He's not sure what he lacks, or what _last push_ he needs to stabilize his stance. Because for now, it still felt a bit video game-ish to him.

He shook his head, clearing all those thoughts for a while. His tired mind isn't conditioned to think of the heavy stuff again anyway. So he continued to walk cautiously, never mind if the day is already sinking into the night.

As Yuu reached the flood plain, there's a waiting shed a couple of meters away, and he could see someone arching her back to reach and clean her legs. _See? This is exactly what I don't like about this_. He thought about the rain and the troubles it causes to his precious feet. Such a good distraction for his feuding thoughts.

He looked at the girl sitting on the bench, all busy rubbing down the lower tail of her pink kimono. And when she looked up to reach for more tissue paper from beside her, they both accidentally locked eyes. As he walked nearer the shed, Yuu unconsciously kept staring at the girl—believing she's a bit familiar. And she did the same thing, locking her curious gaze to the boy who's about to pass by. Then he suddenly became conscious of his actions, and he immediately thought he's already being weird so he blinked and shook his head again. But to make it worse, his legs just stopped walking as soon as he was only a few feet away from the shed (It was like his body is forcing him to keep still and look at her). He adjusted his blurry eye sight and only then he realized that she's someone he knows. Thank the heavens it weren't a total stranger…or else he would've been the weirdest psycho in town.

_Oh it's Yukiko_. _Hey Yukiko…! _He'd been mentally giddy and for the third time he shook his head again, then bowed down in shame as he walked towards her. He cringed on his own inside monologue. It chilled to the bones, like it totally freaked himself out for sounding like a creeper.

As he got in the shed, he instantly thought how refreshing it was to see a woman in a kimono sitting on a bench and waiting for the still of rain. But this _refreshing _girl, Yukiko Amagi, only looked up from her sitting and gave Yuu a befuddled look while she hurriedly stopped doing her business.

_Shoot. What the hell am I doing here? I could've just bowed and walked away._

"Hey", she said as she kept all her used tissue paper in her small trash bag, her fingers fumbling in rush and a few rolled sheets kept falling and falling. She must've been startled with the sudden company.

_Uhm, you don't have to do that! Never mind me! Just do what you need to do and pretend I don't exist!_

"Errr, uhm…so…" she mumbled when he failed to respond.

And since Yuu Narukami is ever so rude, he just kept staring at her, and he'd swear his mouth is slowly dropping open. He wanted to vanish right away for making her uncomfortable—Especially when she started rubbing off drizzles of water that sprinkled on her face…caused by nothing else than the umbrella he's still holding despite being under the shed.

_I just brought rain inside her shade! Darn me._

"Uhmm…so you've gotten used to school yet? And the town? You know your way around, right?" She asked. Apprehensive and concerned.

_She's nice. W-wai…what? Did she just think I was lost, that it took me until dawn just to get to this flood plain?_

"I've never been out of this town so I wouldn't know how you feel."

_Ah, she's modest too._ Yuu could tell that her voice is trembling. He's already got the jest that she's a silent girl and only now that he realized how talking to others (especially to people being as strange like he is) must be so hard for her to do. What's terrible is, he haven't even said a word ever since he barged in!

_I gotta at least be thankful of her effort and speak up_.

"So..uhhm..H-how've you been with C-Chie then?" She stammered changing the subject. "You getting along with each other?" Yukiko asked again before Yuu could even keep up. A wind blew past them, sending chills that made the atmosphere between them colder than ever.

Then finally, "Y-yeah." Whew…he said something.

"Hmm." She smiled then looked away, eyes laid on the rippling river caused by the pattering rain. And it was a great idea focusing her gaze on a different horizon. It helped diminish the trembling of her soft voice, "Glad to hear that" she said.

"S-she's quite a handful though." Yuu added while he surveyed her with only his eyes subtly sliding to the corner, afraid that turning all of his head towards her would make her more anxious, thus make him seem a lot creepier.

"I-I see" she looked down. She doesn't sound disappointed though. Yuu could tell that there's a shy smile with her voice. "…but Chie's really a very trust worthy person. I always followed her and we hung out together and we were at the same class last year too" Yukiko mumbled details that Yuu have figured to be unnecessary. But nevertheless, he also figured that hearing a soft voice is better than his own, feuding inside his head about whether to believe something or not.

He remembered the note she accidentally handed him before and thought this would be a good chance (well not entirely good since it's already too late to read what's inside) to give it back. After all, 'Y.A.' for sure stands for Yukiko Amagi, right? So he reached for his pocket, shuffling the contents inside, trying to feel something that would resemble an envelope.

She looked back up to face him and must've realized that the creeper, Yuu Narukami, has been staring at her again OR maybe just realizing that she was already talking too much. Either way, it got her all the more flustered and uneasy. So without any more delay, she grasped for her umbrella, "I-it's raining really hard." She opened her pink and red Japanese parasol as she stood up from where she was sitting. "M-my mom got sick after the incident and all the media…I-I really should get going now."

_She's taking care of her mom? _Yukiko took a step away from him, then away from the shed, stepping down to the road. And as if to answer his unspoken question, she added "…the inn really needs me now". Swiftly, she bowed goodbye.

_Wait! Your letter!_ He would've yelped but what the heck. She's already a couple of feet away now as she rushed out of sight, ruining her earlier efforts of rubbing of the spattering muddy water behind her kimono.

Yuu snickered to himself again, _guess she doesn't care about her effort earlier._ He kicked off one rolled sheet of used tissue paper, down to the wet ground.

He resumed heading home, but now with a totally different train of thought. _Hmm…She actually 'talks' after all. Could it be that she's just awfully, painfully, terribly shy?_

o~o~o~o~o~o

Yukiko Amagi is a blazing fire. Being hot is not the thing. That is, despite what Yuu Narukami once quoted: that there's nothing really that special about her at all (which he still thinks is valid), Yukiko seems to have the sun latching on her back, brightening any gloomy place she'd step on.

**[012]**

It was one afternoon at Junes Food Court, cloudy and dark, but still three second years from Yasogami High School is lounging on one of the big tables. Spreading notes and books, cramming for the up-coming exam.

Chie Satonaka is not the type who enjoys studying in groups. She splayed all her notes on the rectangular surface of the table, feeling ever so at home. She sipped on her soda, biting the straw every now and then and making up her mind what subject to study first. She has the most disorganized study routine that she really prefers to be alone whenever she does. But since cramming in a group of four (whith Yukiko's notes and maybe prying on how Narukami does studying) sounds fun, she accepted the invitation.

Yuu Narukami, the ever go-with-the-flow-guy that he is, didn't really care about hanging out or studying or whatever. He simply had nothing to do anyway, and an invitation came up, so why not? He sipped on his beverage, flipping his book over the page where he'd left off with the math problems.

And Yosuke Hanamara, the one who insisted to cram, is tuning in to his music and slurping his soda while flickering the empty pages of his notebook.

The three of them sat there in silence, trying to focus…but God knows where that _focus_ is going. When all of Junes Food Court is having a leisurely afternoon, yeah sure, they'd be serious with studying. And by the way,Yosuke is already out of the game.

It wasn't really a noisy environment. Just a few groups of students, and maybe office workers and regular shoppers just bustling all over like they usually would. But it's nothing that could disrupt them from their cramming. Maybe not until a few students from their neighboring tables started fussing about…fawning over a person walking towards their proximity. And it was as if the gloom of the cloudy Junes atmosphere had dramatically dissipated with this arrival and even the regular shoppers, the kids and middle aged men had to look twice on who just passed by them.

"Sorry I'm late" Yukiko bowed slightly to greet her three cram-mates. She placed her notebooks on the table beside Chie's mass of papers. Good thing that Chie is facing Yosuke who only had one giant binder with him. But that also means that the empty seat will be facing Yuu Narukami. Well anyway, both of them _looked_ like they don't care (But I guess we know better).

Yukiko saw that they have already started doing their thing, "You guys need anything? I'll just get myself soda…"

Chie beamed all of a sudden, "O-oh! Yukiko, better try their new-!"

"As long as it's not fatty, Chie…" The raven haired girl interjected, smiling sweetly to her friend as she clutched on her scarlet purse.

"I haven't even done suggesting yet! But yeah, it's something fatty. But why are you so concerned about it! You're not even fat." Her friend commented, slurping on her soda and nipping at the straw again. Chie nudged on Yosuke, just poking on his lazy fingers with her pen before the shaggy haired boy totally spaces out. "Right?" She prodded.

"Huh? Oh yeah…" Yosuke who was staring blankly at Yukiko's direction had snapped back to reality. He cleared his throat then added, "I've got to agree…"

Yukiko bowed her head meekly then brushed her fingertips on the edge of the table. Trying not to fidget. "Of course you're just saying that…"

"Of course we're not! Where's the fat in you? Is someone bullying you behind my back?!" Chie asked with her usual aggressive way.

"N-no! I-it's not like that…" Yukiko slightly shook her head, wiggling her shiny ebony tresses in perfection.

"Well…?" the shorter girl urged.

"Well… actually one tourist who comes by to the Onsen yearly told me I have gotten bigger."

"No way…"Chie was in awe, unbelieving how terribly a liar that rude tourist must be to drop ugly comments on her friend.

Well, while she was in shock, the boys on the other hand had simultaneously looked at each other for no reason...although both have shared that _knowing_ look. Then Yosuke said, "That's probably a sick perv- I mean I barely even think you added an inch since the last time…"

Chie jabbed on Yosuke's elbow, causing his face to drop out of his hand. "What do you mean the last time?!"

"I mean the first time! The first time I've been here! Sheesh" He recovered his thinking (or spacing out) pose, propping his hand again to cup his pen and his chin. Yosuke sipped on his drink before looking at Yukiko again, "Say, was it a guy or a girl?"

"A guy…" She answered. Then Yukiko turned to her best friend again as if seeking byline "Chie, you know that photographer who comes by every summer?"

Yosuke snickered, "Sure enough. That pervert must've been checking you out." He wiggled his eyebrows then grinned while slurping on his soda. The three of them raised an eye on him. It takes one to know one after all. "What?! What else does he mean by you've gotten 'bigger'?" He searched for alliance in Yuu who was hypothetically on the same page as him. But the silver haired boy just turned to read his notes again, careful enough not to be as tactless at Yosuke had been.

Yukiko just felt awkward than ever and shied away from their table. "Well…I think I should get my drink now. Be right back." She smiled awkwardly then walked away. Wolfy howling from the boys on neighboring tables had started to tune up again. Up until the unknowing raven haired girl had reached to Counter, whispers had fumed all over the place.

"See what I mean?" Yosuke said a matter-of-fact-ly. He dropped his pen to raise both of his arms stretch. Then he slumped on his seat back again "Man, this sucks…"

"Why?" Chie asks while her eyes are still glued on the notebook she's now flipping.

"Because…it bums when a guy hang outs with a girl that every other guy on every corners are wolfing on. Right, Narukami?"

Yuu's eyes looked up as if to think it over, then nodded slowly in agreement.

Yosuke scooted nearer the light-brown haired girl's side of the table, snooping on what notes she's currently reading. "Chie…don't you get sick of these guys whispering about Yukiko all the time." He asked.

"Hmm" Chie paused flipping pages, and tilted her head up as if to think it over. "Well I guess after years I've fallen deaf to these jerks already. Although sometimes I know that's the reason why boys try to get friends with me at the first place…just to hit on Yukiko, you know." She glared at Yosuke whose face is merely a foot away from hers. Her stabbing eyes made him back out.

"HEY! Why are you looking at me like that?! For the record, she already denied me the chance way before I tried to be civil with you!" Yosuke complained, crossing his arms in front of him.

While there is truth on his claims, and besides she really had this boyish aura that increased the guys' affinity towards her, Chie still regarded him suspiciously. Darting him a sarcastic snickering stare saying _yeah…sure…of course you don't have motives…_

Then she giggled inwardly with her success as Yosuke is still wailing defensively. But both of them put a halt on it and at the same time, they turned their heads towards Yuu.

The silver-haired boy looked on his backside first, just making sure he was the one in question. Well he wasn't even sure if he was being wordlessly interrogated, but something tells him he needs to speak up to stop these two pairs of eyes in regarding him suspiciously. "Uhh…you made friends with me first?" He gave a shot of reasoning out.

"True." Chie agreed almost instantly.

Yosuke just scoffed and rolled his eyes on her before turning to his seatmate, "Whatever way…but, uhh…. So, are you up to the _challenge_?Yeah?"

_Challenge?_

o~o~o~o~o~o

**[002]**

It's not raining and the sunny bright sky makes Yuu Narukami more than just in a good mood walking to school without worrying about nasty puddle of rainwater splattering all over.

And just to accentuate his good mood, it's still eight-ten in the morning, which means he's actually 20 minutes early and he's already more than halfway towards the school. Yuu was tracing the streets he'd walked through going home with the girls yesterday, and there's already a couple of students aptly walking their way too.

Well, except for one who seems to be stuck in a trashcan for breakfast. Yuu usually thinks that the morning is just a bite of the whole cake of a day. And God forbid that he's right because his logic tells him that this person would be expecting a disaster.

He shouted for help and Yuu decided to pick him up. Just to sprinkle him a little bit of his good mood. _Neh, why not?_

And if his memory serves him correctly, as he helped the guy back on his feet…it appears to be the same guy who got trampled down yesterday by the Satonaka girl. Yuu wonders why he's almost not surprised this kid's hanging out in the garbage so early in the morning…the guy's been practically mirroring rotten luck since yesterday.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Thanks!" The guy fixed himself up, dusting his uniform back to at least a presentable level, then asked, "It's Narukami, right?"

_Uhm. Yeah?_

"Oh, sorry. I'm Hanamura, Yosuke. Nice to meet you." He reached his hand out for a brief handshake. Yuu took the offer. "Howdy, got used to this town yet?"

"Pretty much I think…" _Aside from I don't have a choice, I really don't mind anyway since I'll be leaving next year._

Hanamura and he walked the way towards school, with his companion guiding his yellow bike along. As they neared the school, Yu saw the familiar girl in red sweater standing by the gate of the elevated school ground. Yukiko Amagi. She appears to be waiting for someone though.

"Thanks bud! You really helped me big time there" Hanamura started again.

"Sure. No problem." Yuu couldn't really focus on him right now though, his eyes had been flying out.

They were roughly twelve feet away from Amagi when he saw that lurker from yesterday approaching her. She looks apprehensive in dealing with the kid but soon enough, her short-haired friend ran dashing towards her. On the context of that, Yuu heard a couple of guys talking just in his background. They seem to have noticed the same thing that he did and went on their usual routine of gossiping. While completely ignoring Yosuke who seems to be talking about what this town is actually famous for.

"**What school is that creep from?" **

"**Doesn't he know Yukiko is off limits?"**

"**Yeah. If he's going for Yukiko-san, he could've at least waited until she was alone to make a move, you know."**

_Well she was alone earlier when he approached._ Yuu wanted to comment.

"**You bet. Haven't you heard how difficult the Amagi challenge is?"**

_The 'Amagi Challenge'? _Yuu felt his eyebrow raise just hearing the title.

"…and since you helped me out, what d'you think if you let me treat you some?" Oh yeah, Yosuke Hanamura. He exists. Yuu didn't really comprehend what Hanamura was talking about but obviously he's gonna make Yuu go with him somewhere for what it's worth.

"Uhh...no thanks." The silver haired boy casually declined. _Not that I'm afraid you'd transmit sheer bad luck to me but to be frank, I'm not even sure what you're talking about, really._

"Come on! You don't actually have a particular somewhere you'd be after class right? Of course you don't! You're new here!" But Hanamura insisted.

The guys who were just talking behind them seemed to have walk past already. After all they are barely by the school gate this time.

"FINE!" Yuu heard the man grumble. "You bitch…."

_What a foul mood._ The strange guy who was just with Satonaka and Amagi stormed away. It was then they heard the first ring of the school bell. But before anything, both Hanamura and Narukami paused at where both the girls stood.

"What does he want from me?" Yukiko Amagi asked so befuddled, as if she didn't know. For Yuu Narukami, he wasn't really sure what business the girls had with the guy but the weirdo does seem awfully lot upset. And according to his accidental eavesdropping, the poor guy was probably asking her out. Or even maybe more.

"You seriously couldn't tell? He was asking you out on a date!" The short haired girl burst the bubble.

"Yo! Yukiko-san! Turned down another love-lorn fool?" Hanamura greeted Yukiko and Chie with a salute. "You got me the same way last year." He snickered.

"What? But I didn't! I don't remember I did that." Yukiko Amagi denied, more dazed than before.

"So, you wanna go out with me then?"

_Man, that's smooth. _Yuu could only imagine Yosuke Hanamura actually winking at her.

"Stupid!" Satonaka blew him such a resonant thud on his chest, then she turned to the silver haired boy. "Gooooood morning Narukami-san!"

"Good morning." Yuu bowed with his greeting both to her and to Amagi.

"So…." But unfortunately, Hanamura recovered without dropping the subject. He's obviously waiting for what Amagi has to say though and somehow, Yuu got a bit curious to what her answer is too.

"We'll be late for class. Let's hurry." She said.

Well. What an innocent but chilly response. With her reminder though, the four of them got on their feet again and rushed towards the school building.

"That oughta teach me to keep my hopes up." Hanamura didn't seem anything near upset at all. Good for him. One upset love-lorn-fool-storming-out-to-nowhere is already enough for this day.

_I don't really get…what's with this Challenge thing anyway?_

o~o~o~o~o~o

Well actually, how could one not tell?

Her hair was a rich shade of ebony. It flowed straightly, softly adorning her glowing, porcelain-like skin. Her almond eyes, framed by long lashes, were bright but dark at the same time, and it seemed to lighten the whole place. A straight nose, small plump lips—she seemed to be the picture of perfection. Had she walked in and the whole room lightens up. She swayed and the room felt like it's filled with magnets, moving in her ministrations. If she graced them with a smile then the flock of men would've fallen on their knees. If she chose to speak then her will is their command.

Any man would obviously fight a _challenge_ for her.

It's almost a scientific fact.

Yukiko Amagi is obviously a beautiful girl, and what's more obvious is…she's too oblivious about it.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

Well…how do you like this short chapter? It's still kind of Yukiko-centric right? But well oh well, the Title is about her after all. Hope you got along with the flashbacks and such. I know you guys won't find it hard to tag along since you're fans anyway. But if you do, or if because I did a poor job of conveying time tables…then please let me know so I can work it out.

I know the shy, warm girls are kind of familiar but actually they're just hypothetical…for one, Chie was not shy. Well Rise was shy at first but she was actually more on the snobbish angle, and Ai was never shy (just plain snobby).

Thanks for reading. I'd appreciate your Reviews!


	4. Chapter 4: Deliverance

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Persona 4 and (500) Days of Summer. I don't intend to gain any profit from here. This is simply a fan work.**_

_**Note: I'm not sure how many people likes to read fight scenes…but I inadvertently written a portion here. (And I only hope I did good) Anyway, what I'm supposed to say is…Not all may like inside-the-TV events (just like me! Haha!) but this is kinda bit, well…okay fine, it's up to you to read as you please **__** I picked up from the last chapter's [002]. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**[008]**

"_You're right! Maybe Chie isn't your prince! But is it really all that important?!"_

**[002]**

The final lecture is over and Yosuke Hanamura brought up his offer again, insisting that he treat Yuu Narukami with this beefsteak he'd been talking about. Yuu honestly wasn't up for it since he still needed to unpack the rest of his things at home and organize it.

But when Satonaka overheard, she demanded to take part of it too (her condition to make up for her broken DVD).Yuu would've let them both go and hang-out with each other. He thought it would be fun imagining how they'd get along. But then the short-haired girl, on her own will, invited Yukiko Amagi as well, telling her that Hanamura will foot the bill for them.

Yuu Narukami unconsciously found himself agreeing to Yosuke Hanamura's offer. Well he thought, _it wouldn't really hurt to just hang out for a day, right?_

But too much for keeping hopes up, Yukiko Amagi actually declined the offer 'cause she needed to get home right away. Sweet-lemoning it with an "I don't want to gain any more weight" of an excuse. Well, what the heck. Not that he's expecting to hang out with her at the first place. That'd be incomprehensibly insane of him. Well at least, that's what he believes, as of the moment.

On that cloudy afternoon, they ended up at Junes Department Store, which actually seems more like a mall, ordering sodas and Takoyaki care of Hanamura's financial aid. After consideration, Yuu thought that Yosuke Hanamura is fairly a good guy after all, philanthropic at that.

Yosuke came back to their round table carrying a tray of soda and a receipt on hand. "Sorry, there's still a couple of orders ahead of us but ours will be coming up soon. Here…" He sat down and catered them their drinks first.

But Chie took the receipt with their order number instead, "I'll wait for the food!" She jumped up on her feet then pranced happily towards the counter.

"W-wait! I wouldn't be so worked up about it if I were you!" Yosuke warned but the girl had already been a couple of meters beyond ear-shot. He slumped on his seat instead, sipping his drink and fanning himself with his hand. "Sorry, this isn't really the beefsteak I was talking to you about. It's not pay-day yet and I couldn't afford three of them now with Chie."

Yuu took his beverage on his hand as well, sipping it in between responding, "I don't mind. Thanks for the treat though." He wasn't really enthusiastic about eating that famous beefsteak anyway. Chie, on the other hand, might not share this thought.

"So…well…what d'you think? Why's she'd prefer not hang out with us?" Yosuke asked all of a sudden.

"Huh?" Yuu said ever so befuddled.

"Yukiko!" Yosuke yelped as if it was the obvious answer. Then he sipped again his drink and resumed slumping back on his seat. "But nah…I think Yukiko-san is way of an angel to be a bitch from hell."

At first he was surprised. He didn't see that one coming but he guessed that maybe the conversation isn't going to be too bad from here (despite the use of foul descriptions). Yuu stared at him, still sipping his drink but his eyes are obviously prodding, _Really?_ As if he's actually curious,_ what kind of a girl is she then?_

Yosuke leaned a little nearer, planking his palm on one side of his mouth as if to tell some secret. "Kenshicko tried talking to her yesterday and today's lunch time…she was totally not having it."

_Well yeah, she doesn't seem like she likes to talk. _Yuu remembered his '_observation'_ from yesterday,"Maybe she's just shy" he explained. Not that he's trying to cover her up, he's just being neutral about things. Well at least, that's what he believes, as of the moment.

Yosuke just nodded half-believingly pursing his lips to the side. Then he leaned back to his chair, sighing almost _bitterly_, "Man…if she _wasn't_ Yukiko-san, I'd say…Maybe she's some uppity, better than everyone, superskank." And if anyone else had heard him, they could practically tell that Yosuke almost had a deep-rooted remorse judging from his tone. This morning, Yuu found out that Yosuke had apparently been turned down by Yukiko some time ago.

Yuu was shocked with such description. Even if Yosuke deliberately said he was _not_ referring to the raven-haired girl, Yuu couldn't help but picture her that way now. The silver-haired boy looked blankly in space and muttered, "Damn." as he shook his head and sipped on his soda.

"I know." Yosuke was also staring in blank space as he nodded slowly. "She's kinda hot, right?"

"Hmm?" Yuu looked back at him confusedly. He wasn't even sure who they were talking about now…if Yosuke was referring to someone else behind him or what. Yuu was about to turn his head back but then he realized, his previous response must have been the one Yosuke is taking the encouragement from.

"It sucks, man! Why is it pretty girls always think they can treat people like crap and get away with it?" Yosuke said with hidden resentment.

Yuu just took a deep breath. "Centuries of reinforcement." Then he continued nipping at the straw of his beverage.

"Like, just because she has plumpy lips and porcelain skin and slender body…" Yosuke started. But Yuu can't deny the definite pronoun used: _she._ As if this brown-haired guy is actually thinking about a certain someone right now.

Yuu felt himself nod slowly. He wasn't even sure who they were describing, or if they were still on the topic or if they were thinking about the same person. But he found Yosuke's description a bit too familiar and he found himself unconsciously giving his share, "…and long silky hair."

But Yosuke didn't falter, instead he now sounded even surer that they were on the same page. "And those almond eyes…just cause of that, she can walk around like she's the center of the universe?"

"Uhh…well…?" Yuu didn't want to encourage him. He's eyes were hinting confusion, then he blinked it away for a couple of times thinking this isn't really where he wanted this to go. But oh well, Yosuke already cleared up at the beginning of the conversation that they were _not_ talking about their raven-haired classmate, right?

Yosuke sighed, slumping back on his seat and sipping his soda again. "Women. Yup. That's indeed the explanation."

Behind Yosuke, Yuu saw Chie already making her way back and holding the tray of Takoyaki so begrudgingly, she had another lady with curly brown hair and Junes Apron walking with her as well.

He sipped on his drink finally and adjusted himself on his seat before concluding the conversation for last, "Well. I think that's fine. I mean, I don't really care…I'll just leave her be."

o~o~o~o~o~o

He really did say that, _I don't really care…I'll just leave her be._

Which is why he's totally being contradictory now that he's being a little too vexed and pensive inside this dark castle in the Mayonaka TV. Maybe even more than Chie Satonaka. And maybe his calm expression is just his redeeming factor.

It must be the _last push_ he needed, or the thing he neededto stabilize his stance. That this is no longer some videogame-ish nightmare. It's reality. And he won't let reality mess up with the people in this town, especially the people he's been around with.

**[005]**

On their Saturday Class, Chie suddenly announced Yukiko Amagi is lost. Yuu Narukami had been a little apprehensive at first and tried to calm her down. And by the end of the day, they've confirmed she wasn't really lost inside the TV world.

But that night, they didn't know that Amagi really disappeared.

**[006]**

On Sunday, the three of them returned to Junes again after Yosuke and he got released from the police station due to handling dangerous weapons, also after confirming Yukiko Amagi had gone missing.

Yuu and Yosuke didn't really know what they were doing with their Personas yet that's why they advised Chie to stay back. But the short-haired girl was unstoppable. "You don't understand! Yukiko might die you know!" Chie snarled back at Yosuke who was trying to get her understand the danger of going in to the TV world with them_._ Chie looked determined, and wouldn't let anybody hold her back.

The words she said herself cast the major blow Yuu just needed. That somebody he knew and talked to the other day would probably be dead today or tomorrow. Someone who also interacts within his premise, who would've been his classmate for a year, who would've grown more to be a fine lady, and someone who apparently have him _quite_ intrigued for a short while already.

This is not a game, not a dream nor a nightmare. Now that he gets a hunch of what Yosuke must've felt when the curly haired girl at Junes (Saki Konishi) was suddenly pronounced dead one rainy morning—that eerie feeling he'd rather not experience himself.

"And what'll we do if something happens to you?!" Yosuke stood firm to his justification but it did nothing to shake Chie's decision.

She's fearless without even knowing the reality of what's lurking inside the TV. And even if she knew, it didn't look like she's backing off anyway. It was encouraging, knowing how a defenseless woman is more than brave enough to inside there, so why not he? He just escaped out of the police station, got out of the TV twice in a row, and experienced smashing weird shadows. Besides, if he had that _'persona' _for real then of course he's not backing off either.

He hears Yosuke and Chie's argument on his background growing more intense, and one seems to be winning the discussion already. In conclusion, the three of them were back on the TV world _as a group_.

But the day didn't go so well for them. They only found Chie's shadow inside.

They fought for what it felt like sticks and stones against machine guns and nuclear bombs. The fight between them and Chie's shadow almost got them killed. Yosuke might have discovered he knew quite a little healing spells but being a novice, it wasn't yet enough for their lives' sake. It left Yosuke in severe pain and blunt injury after he rushed after Chie and made himself her meat shield. Then, he almost got chocked up to death by her shadow's whip-like black hair.

Yuu, also gravely afflicted, was not as much worse—_saved_ with his use of multiple personas. But without a hospital to go to, for fear his uncle would figure him suspicious, and with Yosuke still having an afternoon shift at Junes, they all faked their well-being, trying to sustain themselves with the first aid kit at Yosuke's locker room.

Chie cried as she nursed them both with _band-aids_, hot&cold patches, pain relievers and whatnots. She knew that things were getting serious and that it was her own shadow who caused her classmates severely injured. She knew it was just right for them to stop and call it a day before one of them dies inside. But what's more that made her cry is knowing Yukiko will be left there, attacked the same way they were if they don't rescue her quick.

"Hey" Yosuke fixed his gaze on the light-brown haired girl who was cleaning the bleeding scratch on his forehead with cotton swabs and hydrogen peroxide. "Don't worry okay? We'll get Yukiko-san back." Chie sobbed some more as she bandaged the scratch and proceeded in making another cotton swab to clean his elbow with a plum-sized abrasion.

Yuu started helping himself out with the hot patches he placed on all his major muscles and replaced the _band-aid _Chie unmindfully missed from covering a wound due to her own shaking hands. "That Kuma-kichi said shadows would only attack if the fog lifts there or when it gets foggy in here. We've still got time 'till that happens." Yuu tried to console her.

"B-but Yukiko is s-still inside…she must be tired and hungry, feeling so lost and alone…" Chie gulped between her sobs. "…and worse, those shadow-creatures might—"

"Stop being so pessimistic about it!" Yosuke blocked her negativity, making her eyes well up some more and now tears won't even stop flowing. "Come on…we're definitely going back." Yosuke redeemed in a more calming way. He glanced at Yuu for a back-up.

"Right." The silver-haired boy reassured.

"B-but…but…you two are wounded and I thought for a second you'd die! And it's all because of me!" Chie cried like a child rubbing her eyes with her hands, leaving Yosuke's injuries unattended.

For a second, yes, it was true: that they almost died in a massacre inside the TV. But it sure was one hell of an experience they ought to learn from. That the next time they go there, they have to be ready, fit, healthy and armed or else all of them dies and the serial murders continue without the police even having a trace.

It sure was a _pain_. And even pain itself is an understatement of what their current state is. Especially Yosuke who was the most severed out of the three of them. Yuu is relieved though, that they're all safe now, with no one losing a limb and can be managed with the help of first-aid and their on-duty Nurse Chie.

"Don't worry about it Satonaka. Sheesh" Yosuke snickered as he stared at her crying face while he tried to cover a bandage on his elbow himself. He sighed, "It would be better if you help us with these bandages though."

Chie remembered her task, and obliged with his request. Her crying slowly faded into rhythmic sobs.

"Please put hot patch in here" Yosuke asked with puppy-dog eyes as he pointed on his lower back. Chie did as requested. "And here too" He pointed on his left shoulder where Chie immediately attended to. Her sobs are almost gone and she was just sniffing tears back into her nose. "And here too" he points on his right shoulder as he tried to make his voice pitiful and cuddly at the same time.

"And you know what Chie, you're shadow kicked my Jiraiya on the balls and I was hurt the same way, so I was wondering if you cou-" a blunt blow on his back, that almost made him cough his lungs out, hit him before he could even start another request. "AWW! I was just kidding! What the heck?!"

_You better be! 'Cause if you survived in the TV world, I'd make sure you won't in this locker room! _Chie glared daggers at him. Restraining herself just for this afternoon. After all, this douchebag saved her ass inside that TV world so she thought of just letting it slide—only after that pleasuring critical blow to his back of course.

"Let's get going, sheesh. I'll be late for my shift."

**[007]**

That Monday, four people are absent in class 2-2. The transfer kids: Yuu and Yosuke were too physically assaulted, all bruised up in their bodies and too sore to even move a limb. The result of the fight had fully manifested now and both are thankful that all their injuries are on parts covered with clothes; Chie Satonaka, who had just gained a persona after she savagely kung-fu-kicked her own shadow down, felt as heavy as led when she woke up noon time that day; and Yukiko Amagi, who is currently missing and lost inside the TV world. Nobody aside from her family, the police, and her three classmates knew about her disappearance.

Chie sighed and sent Yosuke a text asking how they were.

Her hunger woke her up but her legs can't even carry her downstairs. She felt like she just ran a thousand miles marathon and no, she's not fine. It made her feel even guilty knowing she dragged two people down with her. _How can he say 'Doing fine' when I bet they both can't even get out of bed?_

A tear fell from her eye, either from thinking too much or from the over-sleeping that made her eyes just too watery. Either way, she knew she had to end her worrying. She self-pledged that this should be the last day she'd ever torment herself with this form of anxiety and she could only free herself from it if they'd ever find Yukiko.

Chie also knew there's no pushing it. She did not intend to cause more trouble to her peers let alone forcing them to fight after they've been severely wounded.

And on that afternoon, when the three of them managed to get out of their beds, Chie brought them at Daidara's Store of weaponry and Shiroku's health supply to get themselves better preparation for their rescue mission. Neither of them ever once imagined they'd end up using real blades for a real fight.

**[008]**

The day after that, they found themselves skipping school again. Much for Chie Satonaka's appreciation, both of her friends are as determined as she is. Or maybe Yosuke really just wanted to ditch school or Yuu was just too bored with town life. But the point is, they're all in it together.

.

Choosing the perfect time after lunch having the Electronics Section with a relatively empty crowd, they opted skipping Morooka's Philosophy Lecture and resumed their excursion. Never minding all sort of juicy little rumors that spread like a wild fire within their classmates' chitchats, and of course the unfailing banter from Kinshiro Morooka.

"Those four're absent again?!" steam exhausted out from the frumpy man's head holes. "DAMN YOUNGSTERS THESE DAYS…LISTEN UP! Just because spring is the season of love doesn't mean you boys and girls can go loafing around together 'kay?!"

"_**Hanamura and Satonaka are expectable…But Amagi and the new student too?"**_

"_**I thought Narukami-kun was a really serious person..."**_

"_**You can't judge the book by its cover after all…"**_

"_**That type of guy always has something outrageous going on in his head…"**_

Little did the four of them know that unsubtle whispers had gone on and on inside their classroom as the three went right inside the TV during the non-busy hour of the early afternoon to try look for the lost girl inside the formidable world.

o~o~o~o~o~o

"Chieeee!" The raven-haired girl cried out to her best friend who was splayed on the floor, as the huge birdcage had entrapped her, suspending her in thin air.

The shadow had already powered up to its vilest form.

Yukiko had already denied the shadow of acceptance after its progressive insults to her family's Inn and utterance of her unwanted feelings. And now Chie is caught stuck, after she attacked the shadow with Mabufu countless of times, glued with the melted wax that coated her legs and arms to the floor.

"We have to help her!" Yuu gave the signal to Yosuke, who had just recovered from the shower of fire spits, and both of them rushed forward. Whichever _her_ Yuu have referred didn't matter at that point in time. Yosuke had dug up the wax with his daggers, freeing Chie's hand and finally, Tomoe is able to blade the wax off her legs.

"Yukiko! Hang on! I got you!" The Chariot got up to her feet again and ran towards where the giant cage had been hanging. It was unheralded but the red carpet that Chie had ran on rolled on its own, its edge crept swirling on her legs, covering her up to her navel, ribs, then her head until finally strangulating the short haired girl and her Persona along.

"Watch out!" Yosuke called, a warning that came a bit too late. The carpet tightened more as if squeezing the air out of Chie. They both ran towards the short-haired girl then Yosuke tried to cut the thick fiber of the carpet off with his daggers. But then he too got caught tangled up.

"Izanagi!" With the call of his name, the god clad in long black coat, cut the thick sheet of red carpet from ensnaring Jiraiya and Tomoe with his sharp edged spear, freeing the two teens along. Yuu immediately called the signals, "Yosuke! Let's go!"

Izanagi floated and advanced first towards the hideous shadow, a blazing red phoenix whose head and hair is a replication of Yukiko. The god slashed his spear, invoking a critical hit but missed as the shadow lithely dodge away. Jiraiya immediately took the bird's back, blowing a sonic punch but then again, the shadow was quick to sense him from behind, and with the flap of its wings, showered Jiraiya with explosive feathers. Izanagi took the moment to charge forward again, spearing the shadow as many times as he can all the way. The shadow had managed to avoid most of the swings until it finally recoiled, back-pedalling inside its own cage, and closed it for protection. It was Izanagi's chance to assume a strong hit and with the lash of his spear, he smashed the cage open. But instantaneously, it flared up, like an explosion, blowing angry clouds of flame towards the persona.

"Oh man!" Yuu had to clasp the blue card in his hand to retrieve Izanagi right away.

"Yeah, tell me about it!" Yosuke said. Then he casted a Dia to quickly remedy their burns.

"Yukiko! I'm on my way!" Chie, the ever aggressive one, sprung towards the cage that had Yukiko in. But before she could reach a few meters, a giant chandelier dropped from high suspension, whipping Tomoe and struck her out of the way, almost crushing the persona to the wall. Chie fell on her knees, hugging her waist and coughed as she felt the smashing of her persona.

"Chie!" Yukiko yelps as she saw her pained friend down on her knees.

Jiraiya flew to their side first. He tried to pull the chandelier off the wall to free Tomoe. Suddenly, with one strong pull, the rounded mass of metal un-rooted on its own, freeing Tomoe but it rotated so that Jiraiya, who was still gripping the opposite side, had been shifted towards the wall where the chandelier stabbed its dagger-like pointers on to—trapping Jiraiya in turn.

"_TOO BAD…I THOUGHT CHIE WOULD SAVE ME…BUT…CHIE DIDN'T SAVE ME! SHE WASN'T MY PRINCE AT ALL!"_

The shadow continued to whine.

"_I WAITED…"_

Yuu had to summon Izanagi once again to help Jiraiya from being crushed. The god levered his spear in between the wall and the chandelier and Jiraiya pushed the rounded metal off of his waist.

"Oh crap! Chie!" Yosuke pointed to the middle of the room as he noticed Chie is about to be skewered with another flame attack.

Yuu turned his head to see, and he immediately retrieved Izanagi after the chandelier had loosened out from Jiraiya and the ninja was able to push it off completely. The silver haired boy crushed another blue card in his palm and was able to summon, "Pyro Jack!" due to his newly obtained Wild Card ability.

"…_AND WAITED"_

Everything happened in a whiff, but Pyro Jack was able to cast Agi spells just in time to absorb the fire that had running ablaze towards Chie who had nothing against flame.

"_FOR SO VERY…VERY LONG!"_

The shadow flared up again with the sight of the short-haired girl, graciously surviving the fire assault, before its eyes. They all could hear the raging explosions within the room.

"You're right! Maybe Chie isn't your prince! But is it really all that important?!" Yuu yelled as he felt the need to distract the shadow from attacking Chie once again.

"_WHAT?!"_

"Chie came all this way and risked her life to save Yukiko! I think that's a pretty good proof that she really does care! What more could she have done?!"

"Narukami..." Chie sighed, seeing her silver-haired classmate from a good distance. Her eyes filled with worry and thankfulness at the same time. Knowing that even with just their acquaintanceship, the new transfer kid had managed to appreciate the leap of things she'd willingly do for the sake of her raven-haired best friend.

His words seemed not to have touched only Chie, but also the shadow as the beast angered up to its worst extent. _"I…I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"_

The entire place flared up.

The room burned like hell. Flames had ravaged all of the place leaving them with barely any room to stand on.

"We can't get near her!" Yosuke managed to yelp as he covered his face with his arm as a breeze of fire blew towards them again. But Yuu didn't falter. "Chie! Withdraw Tomoe!" He shielded his face and slowly tried to march nearer the middle of the room where the two girls are at. Yosuke did the same. They can hardly see through the flame and they could've sworn that every step nearer melted them.

Chie, whose persona had been weak with the fire, had been splayed down on the floor at that time, "Yukiko…" she called.

The raven-haired girl was still inside the cage, suffering from the entire show as she was able to do nothing but watch her classmates struggle. She stared at the sight of them, her eyes had been darkened with the gloom of her heart, her brows pulled together in ire and her lips curled into a pout.

"Chie. Get out of here." Yukiko's voice is strong willed, it was unusually stern in pride. Yet, it trembled with the threat of tears.

"No!" Chie protested as she managed to stand. Coughing out the suffocating gas, she struggled, gasping for air then holding her breath before she finally continued, "I won't leave you. Listen! I'm going to tell you something and it's very important…

Angry wave of fire had blown her way again. Chie grunted as the hot breeze charred her face even as she tried to shield it with her arms.

At that time, Yuu and Yosuke were almost near them. They have painstakingly managed to avoid the spit fires that darted towards them on every step.

"…This isn't easy but…See, the truth is…I've always been jealous of you!" Chie looked up to the cage, her tired eyes seeking straight for Yukiko's darkened ones. "You have everything Yukiko, and I had…nothing. That's why I loved how you depended on me. You actually needed something that I…that I had. I liked believing that I needed to be there to protect you. It gave me a purpose."

"_EXACTLY! I CAN'T DO ANYTHING ON MY OWN! I'M HELPLESS!"_ The shadow proclaimed an unsolicited response as it bombarded explosive flames within the burning room once again.

Yukiko could only writhe her eyebrows either in anger or in attempts to hold back her tears. Her shadow talked back on her behalf and she could only stay still in the cage, grasping the bars tightly with her trembling hands, unable to speak anything and just docking her head down in dismay.

"That's not true!" Chie objected and this time a big ball of flame darted at her and sent her rolling on the floor. Her legs all burnt up, charred, bleeding, and lacerated.

"Chieee! Nooo!" Yukiko cried out. The tears welled up her eyes now. "Stop this, I'm begging you!" She pleaded to her shadow, but the monstrous villain just laughed at her.

Yuu and Yosuke ran towards Chie and tried to shake her back to consciousness.

"Yukiko, you are one of the strongest persons I know… " Chie gasped in between coughs as her head had laid on Yosuke's lap and Yuu carefully repositioned her limbs away from the fires that are seemingly reaching out to eat them. Their uniforms had been smeared with blood from the Chariot's severely damaged limbs. Chie, still, tried to plank her arms to lift her torso slightly and with all her strength left, she tried to yelp as if chiding her best friend, "If you wanna escape, then do it! Break free from that cage! You can do that all on your own! Leave there and go wherever you want!"

Yukiko, for all she could muster, also tried to hold back the welling pained emotions that settled in her eyes. "You're wrong Chie. I can't. I'm far too weak to leave. The same was true then. It's the truth I don't want to acknowledge." She closed her eyes shut and this time, it made her tears flow in unstoppable tracks from her eyes. Her voice had trembled badly as well as her grasp from the cage bars. "I'm not strong enough! I am weak…and _pathetic_. I'm such a horrible coward…who waited on someone else to come and set me free." Her shoulders shook along with her pent up frustration.

"So…what…?" Chie coughed, weakly now. Her eyes can only force itself half open and her head had now leaned, fully cradled, on Yosuke's lap. She couldn't even finish what she wanted to say.

The brown haired boy couldn't help but speak up, "Yukiko-san, every one of us has weaknesses. Everyone has something inside them that they don't want anyone to see, not even themselves!" he said as he unconsciously grasped on the back of Chie's head. Even he couldn't believe how far they all are now. They're all on the verge of death and he felt his eyes start to well up as well—either from the sparks of fire all over or the heavy emotions that their current situation has now burdened inside his chest. Especially when a girl is slowly running out of life while resting in his own grasp.

The flares of fire had burned up to its extremes. Yuu and Yosuke could only cover themselves to Chie, groaning in pain every now and then as the flame from the angered, _but weakened_, shadow pokes on them.

Yukiko could only sob more and more, her knuckles paled white with her strong hold. She shut her eyes deeply and after a moment, she shook her tears away and brought herself to stand up. "Stop it!" Yukiko shouted at her shadow. "I said STOP IT!"

Yukiko's regained _will_ had put her own shadow's to shame. The flames toned down drastically, as if her voice had scared it off. It made a path clear of fire that leads straight out the door of the burning room.

"Yosuke, get Chie out!" Yuu ordered and Yosuke understood right away as he held the bleeding Chie bridal style and carried her towards the door to start casting a series of Diarama on her. Yuu stayed amidst the still burning fire in the middle of the room, "Amagi-san, come on, try to get out! Open the cage!"

"G-get out of here. Leave now!" She tried to say it sternly, but her eyes couldn't lie, especially the tears that never stopped flowing.

"I wont!"

"Get out while you still can! Please go help Chie!" She begged.

"We're not leaving here without you Amagi! How will Chie be when she wakes up and you're not with us! What was our point?! Just try opening that cage and jump!"

Yukiko paused for a long time again. He's right. How could she let them suffer for nothing? She looked towards the shadow who was having a difficulty in blazing its own fire, weakened as her own realization of her strength grew in her heart. She looked at the silver haired boy who was still there, he already withdrew his declining fire-absorbing persona and now he's just trying to protect himself with his own arms as the angry fires threatened to devour him alive—he remained there though, still, and waiting for her to do something.

Yukiko gasped. She didn't know what to do and she tried looking for a lock or something at the cage but there was nothing of that sort. She tried to shake the each and every heavy poles that barred the cage, like a desperate mad prisoner—as if shaking it could do any better. _Oh no! I can't open it!_

But then the weakened shadow had regained her stance back. The bird saw Yukiko trying to break free. Then a surge of wind whip the entire room, making the fires a bit stronger again, as the bird tried to inhale and ready for a massive fire blow. But the shadow wouldn't end Yukiko yet. Instead, it faced to target the boy standing amidst the fires.

"Watch out!" Yukiko called.

Yuu managed to clasp another card in his hand and an armor clad angel with a golden sword emerged and braced an attack towards the shadow.

"Amagi-san, come on! I'll catch you!" Yuu coughed up. Suffocated both from heavy fire smokes and the exhaustion. Every hit his persona receives, battered his body as well and Yosuke was too far away to heal him.

Yukiko glanced at the angel fighting her shadow. The flames inside the room are lowering to almost nothing again and all the fires are encapsulating the persona and the monstrous bird. And it will not be long after until the archangel would fall on his knees. Yukiko just can't allow the shadow to win. _No more! Nobody hurts anymore! _She relentlessly shook the bars of her cage, hard, as her intractable urge of helping her friends and the spur of hope flamed within herself. And with that realization, it's as if the iron bars of the cage had weakened in brittles with her strong shaking grasp. It broke her free so suddenly that she lost the balance and fell right on the boy's chest, knocking them both on the ground.

"Amagi…just accept it." Yuu whispered to her ear and he groaned in pain as the shadow assaulted his persona.

It was right in time that Yosuke finished healing all of Chie's almost dead legs. And with no time wasted, the boy in headphones stood and ran even just half way—if only for the healing spell and Sakukaja to reach Yuu in time.

Yukiko shut her eyes, wanting to cry. They are all dying.

But it's no time for her to sob and weaken now. She held it all in. She had to be the one to stop this.

It was the desperation of making her peers survive this brutal war, which flared up the hope inside her. Positive feelings that she figured must've been weakening her shadow's balance all along. She pushed herself up, and with her wobbly legs, she stood and spoke loud but as softly as she could. "Enough. It's fine now Chie" She looked at longingly at her friend who was barely awake just near the room's giant doors, then her eyes trailed to Yosuke a couple of feet from them. "It seems that you all…have suffered enough." She smiled sadly.

Yukiko held out a hand to Yuu. She squeezed his palm and pulled him up to stand. "I want to run away! I want someone to come and save me! I don't give a damn about my family's heritage!" She shouted at her shadow loud enough that the room trembled with it. The shadow wailed in a sharp shrill cry and it was the moment that the archangel lashed his sword, towards the Shadow's heart, with all his fully regained strength.

"Yukiko-san…" Yosuke sighed.

Chie awoken and forced herself to stand.

And Yuu, whose hand is still unconsciously held by the raven-haired girl, gave her soft palm a light squeeze of encouragement.

"That's right…That's what I really felt…So you really must be me…But why do I get to be the only one suffering…I'm so pitiful…But Mom and Dad, Grandpa, Grandma, all the people at the Inn, the guests and everyone in Inaba has been very nice to me ever since I was young. And in the end, I can't let you….I just can't destroy them…my family! The place where I belong…where everyone is around me!" Yukiko slightly loosened her hold from the unfamiliar hand, stepping once, forward to the shadow. "Including you too of course…"

Yuu was not even sure to let her go, but he did. Yukiko stepped away completely now, walking slowly, step by step towards the weak monster. "This time I'll be reaching my hand out for you, I'll take you along." She said ever so softly as she stretched her hand out to the flame. "Let's go together…You're all fine now."

And Chie's eyes could only narrow. "What is she doing?! She's going in to the fire! Narukami! Stop her!" Chie dashed forward as fast as she could but Yosuke managed to grab her by the hip before she passed him by. He painstakingly stopped the girl, who's writhing and kicking her limbs desperately, "Damnit! Let me go!"

"No. Chie. Stop. She's not. Going. Anywhere." Yosuke tried to calm her down, ignoring all her painful kicks and aggressive slaps.

Then light illuminated within the whole room. Blinding them all for a brief moment as the shadow turned in to a mystical winged figure, emblem in fully-bloomed Sakura. Her light and fire devoured all of Yukiko and when the second of the blinding light passed, the girl with raven locks gracefully emerged, unscathed in the middle of the room.

She turned to look at the trio feigning cheerfulness but her eyes tells otherwise, "He..he..he.. Seems that…I blew myself up." Yukiko forced the weakest smile onto her lips, "Did I scare you?"

Then she fainted.

o~o~o~o~o~o

That was the worst—the hardest so far. They thought they were gonna end up roasted in to ashes. And it felt so heavenly when they're now leaping in the dizzying spirals of the three-stacked-up TVs.

It was inexpressible. Awesome, just freakin' awesome. Bad-ass. Cool. Unbelievable. Crazy. Relieved. _Happy_. Wicked. Saved. Over. Alive.

They find themselves yet again at the Junes Employee's locker room, helping themselves with the freshly restocked first-aid kit. This time, not because there's no hospital to run to nor another afternoon shift for Yosuke, but thankfully because a few _band-aids_ were all they needed. Yosuke who somewhat found his way with his healing spells benefited them with a better condition than the last time. Not perfect though, but a way _lot_ better.

"Are you guys sure you're okay?" Yukiko looked at them with a frown. Her eyebrows pulled together above her concern-ridden eyes. "At least let me help you with that." She squished in between her three classmates who were circling the box and busy grabbing packets of first-aids that they'd need. She took a bandage in her hand and opened it.

Yosuke found his helping of hot-patch and tore its packet open as he smirked with Yukiko's hearty offer. "Don't worry about it Yukiko-san." Placing the patch on his left calf, he added "We're A-Okay."

Yuu just searched for the bottle of pain killers. He took a capsule of 1000mg ibuprofen and squelched it down his throat with the icy chilled mineral water. And the coolness must've relieved the steam off his tongue. He seated himself at one edge of the bench Yosuke is using as leverage for his left leg.

"Yeah." Chie sighed looking away from the kit. "Nope. I don't think I'd need anything from there." She tucked her sleeves up to her forearms and confirms she's good as new, without a scratch. Yosuke may seem to have over-healed her, _maybe_. "I'll be fine with a _cold icy _shower…then steak!" She beamed and walked away from their formed congestion.

Yukiko smiled at her nonchalantly, her eyes still clouded with worry. She stared down on the bandage she have just opened, feeling useless just as the first-aid she's holding. She wanted to help them even with the littlest thing of gratitude, but she couldn't. It's just like her shadow's petty feelings of helplessness is replaying right at this situation.

"Ooppps. Looks like I missed." Yosuke made a gesture towards Yuu's forehead, indicating a cut. Yuu instinctively reached an apprehensive touch to his forehead. Indeed, he felt a sharp superficial sensation cut in a straight line. "Sorry 'bout that dude." Yosuke added as he chugged his own icy bottle of water.

"Here! Let me!" Yukiko immediately took the responsibility and moved towards the seated silver-haired boy. She didn't sit down beside him for there are still two unopened bottles of chilled beverage taking the space. Instead she just stood before him, in a dither for whether her help is necessary or not. She reached out both her hands, with one holding the bandage, then apprehensively pulled her offer back again. After a couple moments of push-or-pull, her shaky hands got up the nerve to cup his face and gently tilt it a bit to examine more of his cut. There it was, a straight line of about two and a half inches. A superficial scratch with the deepest red of color—clearly, dried blood. She peeled of the flaps of the bandage and carefully tried to place it over the wound, despite her definitive trembling. Inevitably her eyes strayed to his deep gray ones and they held their gaze for a second before she could gasp and affirmed, "T-There". Yukiko shied, one of her leg was making a step back.

Meanwhile, Yuu, although seating in silence, was sharing her trembling feeling inside. He was perplexed with the jumping offer. Thank heavens he's not a blusher. It's not the first time there's ever been someone with soft hands to cup his face and stare him in the eyes. But this is the first time he's almost can't contain it and for a reason that he himself isn't sure why. _It's weird, _and it had started earlier when he helped her face her shadow_. When they…the ultimate strangers among the four of them…held hands inside the TV, just because_. _It wasn't even unconsciously done (on my part, at the least). _And as soon as she finally placed the bandage on the correct spot, they locked eyes for a second but Yuu felt how she steps away in obvious hesitation. He looked away from her almost immediately, afraid his own anatomy can't handle it and give in to a blush.

"Satonaka-san, your water!" Yuu grasped one of the bottles beside him and reached it out to Chie, just so he could break from Amagi's bewitching eyes. Yukiko completely stepped away this time.

Yosuke took the bottled drink from Yuu's grip as he noticed that the silver-haired boy is actually wailing it out to a nowhere-near-Chie (there's a subtle man-to-man understanding why act so flustered all of a sudden). The short-haired girl is standing by the door ever so ready to go out of it and eat. kept the first-aid kit back then finally handing the water to Chie.

Yuu noticed his momentary lapse of gratitude and picked up the remaining bottle of water beside him and handed it to Yukiko Amagi.

"Thank You" he said.

Right after the words of gratitude came out from his breath, he instantly realized how condescending it sounded. As if demanding her to say _thanks_ to him for handing her the water. _Thanks for the bandage_ was what he thought to add but it didn't turn out that way. Instead, both of them were called out by their petite friend.

"Come on you two! I'm staaarving!" Chie yelped, gesturing them to follow her lead. Yukiko rushed towards her right away after accepting the bottled water. "Hey, aren't you hungry too, Yukiko?" she asked.

"Yeah. Kinda." Her stomach growled in a way that only she could hear. All of them walked to the Food Court and found themselves a big table for four. Her stomach grumbled again as soon as she smelled luscious tender meat being grilled. "How long have I been inside the TV again?" Yukiko asked.

"Hmmm…" Chie started counting on her fingers. "Around….three days?" she supplied then gasped upon realization, "THREE DAYS?! Oh my God! You must be _famished!_" The girls sat together side by side. Yosuke was just about to sit across Chie when she ordered him to go get them food. Of course, he complained saying he's not even on duty that day, thus commencing another trivial argument between them.

"Let me treat you guys." Yukiko offered as she untucked a small purse stuffed under the obiage of her kimono. Yosuke and Chie both wide-eyed with the generosity stopped their bickering.

"Are you sure?" Chie asked.

"Uh-huh" Yukiko answered with no hesitation. She opened her small purse and checked the crisply folded bills inside. She chuckled amusedly to herself, "well at least they didn't burn."

"Uhh…I don't think it's fair for a girl to pay, Yukiko-san" Yosuke almost half-heartedly refused.

"Please. You know that it's nothing, really. You guys could at least let me treat you for a meal." She forced a happy smile on her face but it casually faltered after seeing all eyes on her, giving her that skeptical glare. Yosuke and Chie declined once more, the customary second-time refusal, while Narukami sat coolly in silence just across her. She didn't like the feeling of having all their gazes on her thus making her rise up from her seat. "Well if you don't order right now, then I will…" Yukiko announced.

"No, we will!" Chie stood up and snatched the purse from Yukiko's delicate grip. "We will…ehe-he-he" feigning a laughter then reasoned out before moving her way, "Just sit back, you need to rest." She smiled at her raven-haired friend.

"Well if you insist. Uhm… I guess I should go with Chie to speed up the tabs" Yosuke nodded at her once then followed suit towards the short-haired girl. Once again, leaving Yukiko uneasy.

The raven-haired girl gasped, her eyes narrowed. _Wait! Don't leave…me…alone…with him…_

Yukiko felt the soul of her hand reaching out to Yosuke to keep him from leaving. She's not exactly friends with him too but she's quite familiar of him and it'd be more comfortable to her if he'd keep _this_ guy company rather than her. She looked at the silver-haired boy whose gaze is away—trailing the realms of the food court; watching the busy shoppers bustling around; gazing over the heavy clouds in the sky; just anywhere else but to her. She thought he's a bit snobby. Why not? He's a city kid after all. Maybe he finds all of these mundane.

But the flutter in her stomach tells her differently. It feels like there was something that she did that totally deserves to be embarrassed at. She could remember the exact details before she fainted, she knew what happened. She just couldn't pin point which one of that is the reason why. He helped her? Could be but not enough. He saw her real self? Embarrassing, but that was too dark to be embarrassed of. He was so brave and heroic? Well Chie and Yosuke had been too. So what was it that's making her uneasily awkward with him now?

They sat in silence for a minute. Her eyes are still on him, eyebrows getting heavy as she tries to read him. Not a single movement. Not even a breath until he decided to change his position, and cup his chin on his palm as his elbows leaned on the table. Amagi moved instantaneously as he did, wanting to break her gawking and realizing she held her breath quite long during the process. It made her awfully obvious, though.

She cleared her throat and straightened herself up: flowing her hands through the silk of her collar, tracing it down to her obi and pretended to dust it off.

Meanwhile, Yuu enjoyed the sight of this, smirking inside his brain. Yukiko fidgeted and as she turned to face where Yosuke and Chie had gone off to, her shiny black hair curtained the front of her well pressed kimono. Sliding in harmonious sequence just like the water falls. It's his turn now to look fixedly on her but unlike the lady he's gawking at, his brain has this talent of slipping through his tongue—and this happens almost always as well.

"Thank you…again." He spoke seemingly nonchalant. Unsure whether it was right to break the awkward silence or he was just making it worse.

Good for him though, she reciprocated, "Huh? Oh." She mentally argued whether to look at his companion or just wait until Chie and Yosuke returns to her view. Finally she settled her focus on her hands that's resting atop the table. "Y-you shouldn't. I…I mean….I'm supposed to be the one saying that."

They found a temporary dead-air between them again with Yuu drifting away with his thoughts. _It had been a long time from the last time we've seen her though._

"You remember who I am, right?" He appended a serious question. "Narukami…the transf-"

"O-Of course, I remember you…Narukami…kun." Still struggling for the use of an appropriate suffix, she settled with the friendlier –kun than the casual –san, trying to show more appreciation to the companion. _Though I've got to be honest…I'm not sure if I correctly remember his first name_._ Yikes._ She looked up and smiled at him which lasted very quickly as she figured she couldn't handle conversing with him on her own. Praying deep inside that she wouldn't seem to be rude and Chie to come rescue her even for one last time.

But then again, it made her feel even more grateful for this young man though. Knowing that they're barely acquainted with each other, but it still didn't hinder him to seek after her together with Chie and Yosuke. She's thankful for the three of them for getting her out of that terrifying dungeon. Not to mention, getting themselves morbidly hurt through the course of it.

Normally she'd fidget more and maybe even sputter up a few non-sense words for conversation's sake, but she's just extremely tired today and she figured, so must be he. Her stomach complained again. Tiny grumbles that seemed so loud for her weary ears. She grew even hungrier, but at long last…Chie is back with a tray full of fries.

"Yosuke's still waiting for the steak though" She sat back beside Yukiko, sliding the tray in the middle of the table.

_Thank goodness she thought of appetizers! _Yukiko is more than delighted having not to wait for food anymore, and of course, for regaining another company again. Nobody touched the fries yet though but the raven haired girl is already itching to reach out for a few little pieces. Not wanting to seem piggish, she restrained her hands and gulped the lump of eagerness that formed within her throat, her stomach growling in frustration.

"So…" Chie started munching pieces of fries as she raised up a conversation. _Finally!_ Yukiko didn't bother listening but mirrored her friend's action instead, enjoying herself with the longest stick she found. "…you friends now? Yukiko's pretty nice too, you know." She darted a grin towards Narukami who was just getting his fingers on the food.

"C-chie!" Yukiko whined once again. She didn't want to impose upon Narukami, nor does she want to seem desperate for his friendship. "You promised not to do that…"

"Sorry!" Chie raised held both her palms in surrender. "It's just that he helped you out…and he helped me help you out too. With all these stuff going on, we could at least be friends than nothing, right?" Chie chided back with her carefree reasoning, making it sound too easy.

_Yeah but what if he didn't want to be friends!_ Yukiko pouted at her, still devouring the stick of fries. She turned to him and offered him an apologetic smile as if excusing her friend for being too forward.

Still resting his head atop his fisted hand, Yuu devoured the piece of fried potato while looking back and forth between both girls. He found the small argument sort of amusing, nevertheless considered that spark of sense in Chie's idea. His head tilted towards Yukiko, but then he immediately moved his eyes to Chie's instead as soon as he realized the raven-haired girl is looking at him apologetically. He glanced by the tray of food then nodded in agreement, "Well yeah…Amagi-san's pretty nice." He coolly admitted. Just as he did when he agreed she's cute during the first day of school when the three of them walked home together. Feeling equally as hungry as that day too.

Yosuke arrived just in time to relieve Yuu's awkward admittance and Yukiko's shrinking fluttering esteem. Chie chimed happily as she helped him set each plate and soda for each person. They all hummed "Itadakimasu" before helping themselves with their portions. Slipping their 'Thank You' to Yukiko once again as they chomp down the meat.

"Don't hold yourself back Yukiko!" Chie giggled knowing how hungry her friend might be. Yukiko shied from the encouragement but still hungrily ravaged her meal in her own graceful way.

Nearing the end of their meals, Yukiko was already on her last spoon of ice cream, dessert especially ordered for her. And just like a kid, the ice cream did the trick to free her out of her uneasiness. She played with the maraschino cherry she's been saving, rolling it back and forth in her mouth just like a lollipop with its stalk as the stick. Finally, she chewed down the sweet fruit and regretted the sudden loneliness in her mouth as soon as she swallowed the delectable treat. She kept the stem within her share of napkins and once again took the fork that had been resting on the side of her plate. With Chie still eating beside her, she playfully decided to help her best friend clean her plate, urged by the sugar rush striking right at her head. Yukiko jostled beside her friend a bit more closely and used her fork to pick the brazed cubes of sweet potatoes Chie had set aside. Without apprehension, she gladly delivered the food in to her mouth and smiled to her short haired best friend.

Chie on the other hand, froze amidst her final slicing of her steak, and looked at Yukiko who seemed to be so amused with herself. "You do realize I was saving that, right?" She raised a brow.

"Oh! You were?!" Yukiko giggled. "I'm sorry!" She giggled some more. And flopped her head to the wide space between her and Chie's plates.

"Yeah…It's okay." Chie let it go, considering how hungry her friend must be.

Her giggles didn't stop, although muffled as she turned her head face down the table. Her shoulders still shaking with her own humor. Her three classmates all looked at her suspiciously as her giggles rose to a progression.

"Oh no...Oh no…Yukiko, stop…" Chie poked Yukiko to restrain herself for something that seems to be big that's about to come. Unfortunately, her friend only took her poking as an assault to her tickle-bones and at last, she burst into a laughter.

Chie sighed, finished chewing her steak and swallowed it almost forcibly to her throat then quenched the tight sensation with a gulp of soda, before she finally shook sanity out from Yukiko again. "You can stop now." She chided with a flat voice knowing it wouldn't render an effect to her friend's laughing fit.

"Sorry guys…she gets like that sometimes. Even on things that are remotely funny." Yukiko is already on the climax of her laughing spree, gasping a few times for lung-full breath of air. "…and I thought I'm the only one alive to see that." Chie added with a smirk by the edge of her lips.

"Well…at least…it's good to know Yukiko-san is…feeling fine." Yosuke said, still surprised with the sight of Yukiko still being graceful while doing something so ungraceful. "Gee, I never knew Yukiko-san had this side of her."

Yuu just nodded, agreeing to everything Yosuke had said. Although there was a subtle smirk of amusement on the corner of his lips.

Yukiko finally breather out a few more chuckles until she concluded it in rubbing her teary eyes with the same hand that's been holding her fork. "_ahh- hah- hahaha- hah_…" rendering one last sigh from her before collapsing, "I'm beat."

"Well, you would…with all the food you got….and that grand finale of yours." Chie rolled her eyes and shook Yukiko's arm once again.

With no reaction from Yukiko, she shook her harder now but still not gaining any response.

"Is she...alright?" Yuu tilted his head towards Yukiko who laid her head on the table lifelessly.

"Oh no! Food coma!" Yosuke gasped, over reaction oozing from his face, as if seeing something horrid.

"Psshh…"Chie sneered at him, giving her eyes of ridicule. "She's alright I guess." She took time shaking Yukiko's arm a little bit gently now. "I mean…she must be exhausted after all that. And to top it all…You know that persona thing…I bet it's getting into her now. When I got mine…the next few hours, my legs felt heavier than lead!"

"You're imagining things." Yosuke scoffed. "That heaviness must be because of all the meat you ravaged!" It earned him right away a nice good kick on his shins. "AW! Speaking of the _proof_"

"Anyway, I should get her back home now." Chie held Yukiko's arm for support.

Yuu offered to help and it instantly brought Yukiko back to consciousness mumbling, "It's alright. I can manage." She raised her self from her seat, slightly leaning towards Chie.

"Shouldn't we help you home?" Yosuke sheepishly offered, scratching the back of his head.

"You?" Chie rolled her eyes. "No thanks. We'll hail a cab."

Yosuke sneered back at her, pretending to throw the can on her head soon as she turned away, mumbling _you ungrateful brat! _under his breath.

The four of them headed out after having discarded their used plates and bottles. Yukiko decided to hang on to Chie as both of them walked slowly and the guys scurried just behind them. Yosuke asked the security guard by the store front for a cab service and they stood waiting for five minutes more. There weren't a lot of taxi's roving around the streets of Inaba, although there are relatively twenty-six cars that are servicing around town.

When the taxi drove by to pick them up, Chie went inside first to instruct the operator where to and to collect Yukiko as she made her entrance. Yosuke's hands were ever so helpful in bolstering Amagi inside.

"You sure you'll both be alright from here?" Yuu called out to the farther Chie with a piece of concern as to leaving both girls together.

"Yeah. Sure. Thank you for today Narukami." She smiled to him in response while helping her best friend find the comfortable tilt for her fainting head.

"Alright! Take care you two!" Yosuke waved goodbye as he clutched the car door in an angle preparing it to shut.

"Hanamura…"Chie scratched her knee and clicked her tongue before finally admitting, "Thank you. K. Bye." She instantly waved with her free hand, putting on a straight-line smile across her face. Yukiko did the same as she grew paler than necessary, weakly wavering her hand out.

Yuu couldn't help but notice her frail disposition. He faltered, as he tried to chase for a few more words. "A-Amagi-san…" He gasped. "Have a good rest." He concluded with an encouraging smile but held back to only a small smirk by the corner of his mouth.

Yukiko appreciated his concern and obliged a thankful smile from her paled lips. It took her a while to start responding so the flustered (almost recovering from his slight blushing) Yosuke assumed it was the end of the conversation. "Narukami-kun…" she called out. "_You can just call me Yukiko, too._" She breathfully added but the last part got muffled as Yosuke successfully closed the door for them.

"Oopps. Sorry!" Yosuke held the guilty hand out in the air while the other scratched the back of his head again. Breathing out his humorless chuckle, he looked at Narukami (with all due apologies) who was still bending towards the car door's entrance, fazed by the sudden shutting.

The taxi roared back to life as it exited the driveway and the two boys started heading their own paths towards home.

Both smiling inwardly, making sure not to let their companion notice.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_I admit I'm not a born writer and unfortunately action is not my style. I tried my best for this fight scene and I'm not sure if it's good enough for your tastes or what. Please let me know then. It is, by the way, inspired by the anime fight scene, but I incorporated just a bit of attacks from the game. _

_Actually that scene wasn't originally included in here. On the anime, I just liked how Yuu burst Yukiko's bubble saying Chie isn't her prince. Yup! That very first quotation of this chapter (Hahaha, so then, maybe it's Yuu after all). Anyhow, it ended up like this. But I guess that part is important in terms of relaying the dynamics of their concern for each other. Especially __**building up the shippings**__ in this fic. It had to be __tragically sweet__. You know, when you suddenly feel the passion and care along with your freakin' adrenaline rush. _

_And with that being said, it's still early for the story yes, but that MIGHT be the last fight scene I'll be able to whip up! Because I'm not confident of my skills on that part._

_And the PAIRINGS:_

_Yosuke being Chie's meat-shield during her own shadow fight…totally cannon from the anime._

_The totality of their shipping as a cannon had quite been a given away already from the anime to the manga (which is also somewhat like an official sort of publication). Like, for example, Morooka's banter and their classmates' gossips about the four of them going out in pairs is a cannon event I got from the manga. So basically, YosukexChie and YuuxYukiko pairing have been hinted. They may not be final/official, but still, hinted more than anyone else in the team (well a bit biased because Manga is only 16 chapters)._

_Sorry to burst the bubble of the pairing's haters. I'm not saying I hate Rise or Naoto or even Chie for Yuu. And I'm not even close-minded about Yosuke being paired up with Rise or Naoto or even Yukiko. (YosukexRise is adorkable, for one. Actually pairing Yosuke with any girl and let her play with him is kinda fun! Haha! I'm not being mean…Yosuke is just a natural masochist)_

_And let's not forget Ai. She's not in the main cast but she's cool and she'd work on either of Yuu or Yosuke. But the woman is just sooo after Kuo Ichijou for her own good. She'd even pull Chie's hair for that (and it canonized that she's the queenbitch in town)_

_But going back to the four of them…I'm just saying…they work._

_Which reminds me that this fic is somehow dedicated to the YuuxYukiko perpetual non-shippers (like the unshakeable ones. I know there are some that are flexible and I admire them for being fine with YuuxWhoever). For one, I read something like… Yukiko is such a Yamato Nadeshiko and is the worst pair for Yuu ever and they'll never work since she's a good for nothing, better than anyone, traditional superskank who isn't even responsive to him and why the hell does Atlus seem to ship them in the Persona Game while he's better off with Rise or Naoto. Also I read something like: Yosuke and Chie will never work because fighting like a married couple isn't a good enough reason for them to be a cannon pair. (While that's true because okay…lets kid ourselves and say there's no cannon pair…I'm still not freaking dense not to notice the sexual tension between them. Like hello? Yeah, he might admire Rise and Yukiko but who the freakin' hell does he have chemistry the most? Not even Saki Konishi!) Well haters gonna hate. 'Cause they'll oh so work and I'm making them._

_Hope you enjoyed this Chapter! I'm not picking a fight here. Just living up with the ships in this fic. But dontcha worry…this story can't go without any RisexYu, NaotoxYu or AixYu even ChiexYu going along. Let's just see how this goes._

_Your reviews keep me going. This ain't even proof read yet so I must've had a few typos or grammatical errors. But still, thankkkkssss!_

_Next chappie…planning on a Yuu Narukami POV. Let's see._


	5. Chapter 5: BadBadAwesome

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Persona 4 and (500) Days of Summer. I don't intend to gain any profit from here. This is simply a fan work.**_

_**Note: Thankyou so much to 'Bel' for reading and reviewing even my rants at the bottom of each stories. I appreciate your reviews so much. It is energy for me. Haha. I'm glad you liked the previous chapter**_

_**And this chapter is a peak inside Yuu Narukami's head. And of course, an introduction to a newly found mess (If you remember my rambles about the pairings and all).**_

* * *

Chapter 5

**Bad + Bad = Awesome**

o~o~o~o~o~o

If there's one thing to clearly describe what Yuu Narukami is, that is _go-with-the-flow._

The thing is, even if he's lived at a whole lot of places than a regular kid his age, Yuu Narukami remained detached. Or maybe it's because his entire family is nomadic that's why it has been hard for him to actually had the luxury of immersing himself in a place. He has already made a mental contract for him to keep his distance while he try to live well out of it—assuming _there's no point_ in making such bonds and friendships.

Then again, it's not that he's exclusively aloof and would turn people down if they show interest in him. In fact he's even been to all of the birthday parties (of some friendly neighbors or his parent's co-worker's kid's), school events (those necessary festivals and such) and club after-parties (for a successful worksmanship).

He's actually a good team as account of his efficiency and self-relying nature. His ever new classmates are always drawn to his polite and evenhanded disposition:

**Boys** think he's cool because he make no effort to negate them. He'll go with the flow _without actually being in the flow_. But then again, these boys always go in pairs or groups and he doesn't think he has the time (nor is he even interested at all) to keep up with an already formed clique. Being _casual_ and _agreeable_ is the best he could make himself be.

**Girls** think he's reliable and mysterious. After all, a transfer student means a new candy for them to feed on. They'd casually flirt and sometimes one or two confident lads would throw themselves at him whether jokingly or seriously. Yuu knows this of course. He's just a normal _teenage guy_ after all. And he knew about these city girls that may be cute but are actually too aggressive or the shy ones that may seem to make him do the move first, but would stick around to provoke him anyway. In other words, the hot girls and the cute/pretty girls. Sometimes these girls who stick around are fun and manageable and sometimes he doesn't really find it least bit amusing. Either way, he **never really took them seriously.**

And while he looks, thinks, and acts very introverted, the truth of the matter is, Yuu Narukami is the easiest person you can make (or force) to hang out with. _He doesn't usually complain._

o~o~o~o~o~o

_Yuu Narukami's POV:_

**[009]**

I've had my fair share of long days that I just can't believe that it's still Wednesday. We've spent enough time devicing a good rescue operation for Yukiko Amagi and gladly, all our efforts were worth it. We successfully withdrew her out of the TV world, ending her suspicious absence. Along with it, yesterday's cloudy atmosphere had dissipated to a warm sunny one as well, giving me the right amount of drive for the day.

I took my seat right in front of Yosuke Hanamura who's extending his arms out, flopping his head on his desk and resuming his morning sleep. Chie Satonaka just pranced her way in the door, hopping to her designation beside me, greeting with a bright grin and wave "Gooood mornin'".

"Thanks, you guys…for yesterday." She continued as she unbuckled her backpack and deposited it below her desk. "Whew! Now that Yukiko's back, we can finally go back to our normal routine again!"

Yosuke propped his head up, still sleepy and startled by Chie's giddy heralding. "Huh? W-what? What happened?" He grazed his sleepy red eyes back and forth to Chie and me. Yosuke exhaled out one big yawn before finally analyzing the conversation going on. "Oh, yeah….we finally saved Yukiko-san...that was awesome." He added while rubbing his eyes and stretching his arms.

I hummed in positive agreement and with that as a reminder, I turned towards Chie and asked, "So…where _is_ Yukiko-san?"

"Well she's still pretty exhausted considering all that happened so she's gonna take a couple days off." She explained.

I don't know why I felt a subtle disappointment…What the heck, I'm glad she's finally out of danger now and most importantly, she deserves to rest it all away. "I see" I nodded back to Chie.

"Hey, don't forget about the basketball practice later okay? Ichijou said you could get your uniform from the faculty after classes today." After that one last smuggle of friendly advice, Chie turned her head away to look for other classmates she could copy some of the previous day's notes.

Oh yeah. That basketball thing. Yesterday as we met by the school gym before skipping classes, the school's basketball league had a late morning practice. Chie herself specifically chose the location of our meet-up—didn't surprise me that she happens to be friends with this basketball team's captain or so he seems.

As the newbie learning the ropes in this school, that guy Kuo Ichijuo offered a hand by making me participate in his club. Honestly, I wasn't really interested with the offer. I mean, I could most probably play but I don't think I'd add as an asset to the team so…never mind. Besides, we just happened to be there watching because we were still waiting for Yosuke not 'cause I have hidden interests with the sport. His pleading seem to get through Chie though and just briefly after that, both of them were already begging me to join. He's desperate for members, really. And at least he's honest about it. He introduced me right away to his staff of indifferent players, saying that I passed by to become a temporary member. A friend of his was there, Nagase Daisuke from the soccer team, offering additional man power to the practice. And a girl manager was there too, Ai Ebi-something…and she really looked so out of place, complete with a floral bag and disinterested grunt.

o~o~o~o~o~o

I planned to swing by the faculty room to receive the garment I've been promised with. But as I meandered the hallway towards the office, I came across the familiar face of that girl manager walking towards the direction I've been.

"Well, if it isn't the new recruit…" she smugly greeted as she came closer.

I paused trying to remember what she was called for, then I just settled with the most familiar sound of it, "Your name's Ebi? Isn't it?"

"To some people." She snapped back with a very unfriendly tone as she walked almost past me without sparing eye-contact. "But to you, it's _Ai Ebihara_." She proclaimed with what sounded like a spoiled brat bossing a prospect slave.

I decided to ignore her and resumed walking. Heck I already lost the interest in listening as soon as she spoke the introductory sentence of her response. But before I could scurry the fourth step away from her, she called back for my attention. "Hey hold on! What do you say you ditch the practice with me this afternoon?"

I looked back, surprised with her sudden change of impression. "Huh?"

"The team asked me to get a few things for them, you see. And I could really use another hand." This time I completely turned my direction towards her. Trying to hear her for the first time and wondering what's with her bipolar attitude. But then of course she had that ratty look again, "You are a team member…right?" She craned her head to ask the question that sounded nothing less than guilt-tripping or black-mailing.

Standing there with my mouth still agape from her terrorizing, she finally pulled the sleeve of my uniform to wheel me out of the hallway with her.

_Of course, as expected. _I sighed inwardly as she dragged me outside the school's premise finally letting my sleeve go as soon as my foot started walking on its own. _She shouldn't have bothered to ask._

We ended up at Okina City, which cost me thirty minutes of my precious day just for the travel time. Despite the unruly crowded train, we both enjoyed our silence so it made the trip very desirable on my part. She had already changed into her casual wear and spared her school uniform inside that big floral bag of hers.

We-_she_- meandered around town, rummaging through every single fashion store that's known to accept money. I, of course, dutifully resigned myself as her extra hand after she started shoving to me all her shopping bags. "The basketball team sure need a lot of _strange_ things" I scoffed after she handed me the latest bag with all the furry, fluttery and frilly scarves.

"That was _obviously_ a lie." She giggled.

_Well, duh. _"Obviously" I muttered in response, still looking straight towards the coffee shop we're heading. I didn't bother to take a look at her when she amused herself with her own come back.

We waited for the next boarding train by the outside seating of the coffee shop. I enjoyed my nice warm latte while she preferred some chilled beverage of some sort. She opened up a conversation that I barely even listened to. If I had my silver coin with me, it was a better company than she is. But since I happened to have lost it some unlucky day ago, I busied myself with the table napkins instead, folding it into cranes.

I caught the last part of her rambles, mentioning how she enjoyed the shopping trip over stressing with school work 'for a change'. I felt the need to respond, just so she'd think I'm listening. "It is a nice change"

"Wow, so it's already getting into you now. And here I thought you were a boring square. The kind of noob who's such a celibate in ditching classes." She playfully tilted her head as she propped it with her palm.

"I never _ditched_ class before." I raised an eyebrow as I gingerly corrected the uneven fold that I made to the napkin. _And in my defense, real 'ditching' is only when we're skipping school to do nonsensical things such as these shopping trips. The last two days, I was either at home resting or doing something important like saving someone from getting murdered. So no. I don't do chronic, habitual absenteeism._

"Oh you don't say…"

Okay? So…she obviously didn't fall for that.

"Just what are you making?" She asked but I need not to answer. I just flapped the napkin out to show a crane origami. She giggled in amusement as if it's her first time knowing origamis are actually made of anything that's paper. I resumed folding up another napkin, pleasing myself with this perfect escape from being in a conversation, until my ears perked with her sudden randomness. "You're different than the other guys at school. I _may_ actually like you." Ending her words with a flirty smile, she tilted her head back again, showing off the skin of her neck, just to complete her provocation.

I briefly looked at her with my fright mixed with ridicule and cringed at the thought of her boldness. She seemed to be amusing herself with my discomfort though, smiling and giggling in the most wicked way I could ever comprehend.

**[010]**

Situations are quickly fleeting as if in a trance.

Now I find myself in the Yasogami's rooftop consoling this girl that I've thought of avoiding since her yesterday's forceful kidnapping with slavery.

Just a few moments earlier during the basketball practice, she got bad mouthed by a few members whom Ichijou right away berated with reprimand. I thought she might cry as she walked out of the court so I did the courtesy of following up to check on her. But instead of seeing her dissolve in tears, she actually professed her newly found (or deeply hidden) liking to no other than…Kuo Ichijou. For a second there, I felt defrauded—swindled in the most innocent part inside of me. _So why the hell did you enslave me yesterday if you're actually hitting on someone else? You could've asked him over on a pseudo-date, that way, every body's happy! _Or so I thought until she actually forced me to help her seek out if Ichijou has anybody he likes. Apparently, she doesn't know if he likes her back. I sighed over the predicament. _Arent I the lucky one?_

In the locker room, she hid inside a cabinet as I resumed the role of playing nosy little team mate and asked Ichijou his little admiration secret. I almost choked with my own tongue and tried to cough it out as soon as he timidly announced: Chie Satonaka. _Of all girls!_

I opened up the cabinet and found a nearly-drowning-in-depression Ai Ebihara. Choosing to cry over this than the belittling words she received earlier, she rushed to the school's rooftop and I had no choice but to follow on. _Oh man._

She clutched up on the railings wanting to jump off. I tried to stop her of course. She even threatened to _really_ jump if I get any closer. Eventually, I managed to calm her down—with all the words of wisdom I could ever think of.

Heck if she wanted to dig on her own grave, I don't want to be the guy with the shovel on his hand.

She's crying now, lamenting on how Ichijou doesn't notice her at all and she worked so hard just to get over her issues and insecurities. In my opinion though, she still has them. She's still overly insecure when in fact she doesn't have to anymore. Objectively speaking, she's not even ugly or anything…maybe she'll just have to work on her insecurities with a man that could love them.

"I get it. You worked hard for this." I said without looking as I sat a few feet from where she's crouching. Then I just figured how the scenery looks fine from up here. Maybe I'll hang out here someday.

She continued sobbing and continued bawling on her struggles to become thin and pretty but still _nobody _loves her? Was that what she said? Man, I am clueless and I am so not the type who feels comfortable around weeping chicks.

"Please stop crying." I sighed, feeling a cold sweat drop from my forehead as I turned to look at her from where I sat. She's not even stopping. She's just crying even more! If somebody goes up here, they'd totally think I'm bullying her! "Look, you worked really hard to be where you are. I'm sure you'll find a guy who'll like you, soon." I calmly offered a few words seeing how miserable she's looking like right now.

"You're…really…nice" She said in between sobs. "I wish I'd fallen for someone like you instead."

_Ughh no thanks!_ is what I should've saidbut I forced myself to be more courteous than that."Oh, thanks".

Then right away, I felt the chills run down my spine. I've got the feeling that it was the wrong choice of response and _this_ ain't going to go in a good path. So I rose up from my indian sitting and nonchalantly reminded, "We should head back."

But before I could even fully stand up, she grabbed my hand to stop me. "Hey…! Why don't you…and I start seeing each other?"

"Huh?" _Crap. I knew there's something about to go amiss._ I froze in place hoping I heard her wrong.

"If you mean what you said, you'll do this!" She used her grip on my hand to pull herself up _and blackmail me?!_ "Until I can find the guy I want…I want you to act like you _**love**_me."

"HUH?!" I gulped as the last words she said just objectified the worst scenario this conversation could ever conclude—and it's nothing but pure _terror_.

"Do it." She demanded. "OR I'LL KILL MY SELF!"

_She's crazy._

She just smiled playfully after her proclamation. I stood there, frozen, terrorized. And in my head, _AHH! Oh no! What in the world is this mess? _

**[011]**

Finally it's Friday. The last school day for this week. I should be happy. But no, I don't feel quite like that this morning.

By now I have learned one important lesson.

Never offer warm words to crying chicks.

As I reached the flood plain, reluctantly walking my way towards school, I heard someone familiar calling me from behind.

"Hey Narukami!" It was Yosuke and beside him, Chie, waving her hand to greet "Good mornin' to ya!"

"Oh, hey" I paused to wait for them catch up. I greeted back "Good morn—"

"Yuu-kuuuun!" Somebody else called for me again. I looked towards the direction of the voice then I saw Ebihara prancing towards my way.

I gulped and cringed seeing how giddy she was early in the morning. Both Chie and Yosuke eyed her skeptically.

"Hey Yuu-kun! Come on!" She snaked her hand in my arm and I just felt the hairs on back of my neck perk up. The feeling of terror is back. "Let's skip school today and hang out with each other!" She demanded again, dragging me and bumping _Chie_ along the process.

"N-No! I d-don't…!" I tried to protest but she pulled me even more forcefully. I knew she need not to ask. She's getting it her way anyway.

I sighed in frustration.

And we're back in this Okina City again. Thankfully the train was full and we were propelled _away_ from each other. Never mind if I had to stand up during the trip.

We stopped by the coffee shop again, she had me treat her for her drink and whined when I got her order wrong. She acted like a spoiled brat almost throwing tantrums and saying she wouldn't forgive me until I tell her _I love her_.

Seriously? What the crap. My soul just flew out of me.

I'm sweating profusely—chilly cold sweat. My eyes twitched and I can't even look at her. Let alone say _those _words! She leaned on the table, batting her eyelashes, giving me that sparkly shimmery _stabbing_ look as she tortured me with her persistent "I'm waiting…SAY IT! Come on!" and tapped on her fingers at the table so impatiently. I tried to open my mouth even though I know there's no way I could ever utter such a thing. Then I slowly turned my head away. Even my lips are shaking as I refused, "I-I c-cant…!"

Gladly she let it slide and we've moved on to the next level of this damnation.

"Come on! Let's go somewhere fun! I'm treating!" She offered, as giddy as a horse.

But she didn't really need to.

I definitely didn't want her to.

And it puzzled me to no end as to why we ended up here in this photo booth with her snaky hands on my arm again.

"Let's make out." She said enthusiastically as if what she meant is we're just having ice cream. She quickly neared my face after that regard too.

I got so repulsed with the sudden predicament. "WHAT?!" _Ughh…This woman is driving me insane._

"It's okay! Look, no one is watching and _we are_ going out after all, aren't we?" I felt those snaky arms crawl, hanging on to my neck like a koala bear, then she puckered up her lips and closed her eyes.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I blurted out, wailing my arms around so she'd loosen her grip. And with zero luck, my pulse started raising again as Ebihara's face went just a few inches from mine, hanging her hands into my neck in a force that could strangle me. There's no way I can kiss her. She's already like this when I just gave her a stupidly nice advice, how much worse will it get if I give in to something kissing? She's getting nearer every second and I felt that fright that this crazy woman might eat me alive. "I CAN'T! I CAN'T!" I breathed out heavily with my hands barricading for my head, and turned my neck a couple of degrees away…just anything! Anything that'd work to prevent her advances. Until the camera clicked and flashed.

After that, I've decided that I've just had about enough trauma for the morning. I suggested we go back to school _immediately_ before I lose it.

o~o~o~o~o~o

Meanwhile at school:

"That Narukami boy is absent again?!" Morooka grumbled just as usual. Whining is his sort of introductory for his lecture. "JUST BECAUSE HIS LITTLE GIRLIE IS AT HOME RESTING, DOESN'T MEAN HE COULD GET HIS ASS RIGHT THERE AND DISTURB HER!"

Chie looked at him incredulously as she seem to not get his _joke_. She plucked her phone from the pocket of her green jacket and in stealth, she scurried a text message to Yosuke.

He felt his handphone jingle in his pant pocket. The itch of picking it up just got through him.

_**Satonaka, Chie:**_

_**?**_

_**What's he mean?**_

He tapped back a response swiftly and returned his phone right back before Morooka gives him the shit.

_**Hanamura, Yosuke:**_

_**Dunno**_

She looked around, appearing confused, until she caught a muffled gossip going on just by the girls on her right side.

"_**Hey, I heard yesterday from the faculty office that Amagi have actually gone missing…they've just found her though."**_

"_**Yeah? How long and how come?"**_

"_**Dunno. I bet that's why Narukami-kun's not around again! Teehee! Sweet!"**_

"_**Uh-huh. But I thought they've just group dated with Satonaka and Hanamura the last time. But she was lost? I don't get it."**_

_What?!_ Chie almost jumped off of her seat. She wanted to slam her fist in between the air of those gossiping about them but she knew she'd get on Morooka's shit list with that. So she just rolled her eyes as a grunted disbelief.

And ranted to her phone instead.

_**Satonaka, Chie:**_

_**He's talking 'bout Yukiko!**_

_**Hanamura, Yosuke:**_

_**Huh? But I thought Narukami's hookin up with Ebihara.**_

_**& speakn of which, when did that happen?**_

"HANAMURA!" Both Chie and he felt their blood drain from their systems as Morooka called out for his attention. "Just what're you opening your mouth for while staring at your crotch?!"

o~o~o~o~o~o

We arrived in school just in time for lunch break, I eagerly walked the entrance and changed to my white school shoes. Naively thinking that the nightmare had finally ended...

Until there's this annoying, shrilling voice of that frumpy man again, screaming out my name.

"NARUKAMI!" Morooka stomped his brick-shoes heavily towards me, sparing his rotten look. "YOU ARE GOING TO THE OFFICE!"

He marched away towards the faculty room then he spotted Ebihara who's also just getting into her shoes right on the other end of the lockers. "YOU JUST GOT IN TOO?! WELL YOU'RE GOING TO THE OFFICE!"

We both followed him. And I felt a big heavy boulder churning inside my stomach. _Seriously? Well excuse me while I pluck all of my frickin' hair one at a time! Darn it._

"THE NERVE OF YOU ROTTEN LITTLE SHIT HEADS THINKIN' YOU'D GET AWAY WITH SKIPPING SCHOOL!" He relentlessly pointed fingers on us calling the attention of all the teachers having lunch in their cubicles.

Good for Ebihara when her homeroom teacher just saved her ass from Morooka's scolding. Her kind teacher told mine that she'd rather take care of her own student then hauled Ebihara away.

Damn she escaped. _Why the hell do I have to receive all the scolding for this?_

"I'M HOLDING YOU ON DETENTION!"

_You what?_ My eyes flared upon hearing the punishment I've never heard of my entire student career.

"YOU'LL STAY AFTER CLASS TO COPY ALL THE NOTES FROM ALL THE CLASSES YOU MISSED!"

I stayed frozen, without blinking, without breathing. _When will this ever end?_

"AND YOU'LL HAVE TO DOUBLE THAT ONE AND DELIVER AMAGI'S COPY TO HER HOME!"

_Ugh. Great. Isn't that supposed to be your work? Besides, I don't know where she lives._ I kept my protest to myself but my face seemed to have betrayed me.

"PROBLEM WITH THAT?! YOU WANT ANOTHER PUNISHMENT?!"

"Uh, NO Sir! No problem with it!" I snapped back to life. He released his hold of me and shooed me out of the faculty room.

I dragged myself up in room 2-2, feeling more _dead_ than this progressive deadlock that had eaten up my entire morning.

"Hey Narukami! We're gonna meet up at Junes's Food Court after school today." Yosuke approached as I slumped in to my seat. His enthusiasm with this mystery adventure seemed to have infected Chie's interest judging from how she backed him up, "We need to sit down and go over those cases."

"Yeah…Right…We need to do that" I gave them a dead exhausted answer. Apparently my soul hasn't found its way back to my body yet. All that's left is the churning boulder in my stomach and the memory of Ebihara's formidable assaults.

My phone rang as if to add sound effects to my moments of traumatic terror. I knew who was calling. And it's the terrorist.

_I'll never hang out with her again! Not after all these quandary she's caused me!_

I froze in my seat, but my nerves kept shaking, like a futile man who've just been sentenced a death threat from the yakuza.

"Hey…you're not gonna get that?" Yosuke reminded me. _Why did you have to remind me?_

"Huh? Oh…right" My trembling hands took the phone from my pocket and there it solidified my fear:

**Ebi**

**Calling . . .**

It seems like I don't have a choice but to answer, now that _Yosuke and Chie are giving me that eye of anticipation!_

"H-h-low" I managed to let out a squeaky muffled greeting.

"_**Too SLOW! I'm your girlfriend and it took you three rings to…..!"**_

"Ugh." I cringed hearing her claiming the _title_ and my hand just couldn't help but shut the phone down and burry it right back in my pocket. Cold sweats are yet again curtaining my forehead.

"What's that about?" Yosuke, ugh, Yosuke really just had to ask about my queer behavior.

"Oh," I looked at both of their questioning faces and I'm sure mine just gave a pained expression. "Nothing…much." _Just an annoying little brat who's too insecure to get a man. Oh…wait…_

The memory of that unfortunate afternoon when I kept her from jumping off the roof crept back in my head: _'I'LL KILL MYSELF!'_

_Damn it. I think I should call her back. If I don't then she's really gonna lay into me with all her suicidal threats._

I stood up without excusing myself and scurried my way out of the classroom.

I gave her a call back and guess what? She's demanding another hang-out this afternoon. And I couldn't help but praise the heavens for Morooka's punishment. I never knew detention is this good. Now I've got the perfect escape.

By the end of the class I rushed into the faculty office then headed straight to the library. It took me two hours, two full hours to comprehensibly copy notes for me and three quarters of Yukiko-san's notes. Now all I had to do is bring these up to her and just add the last parts tomorrow or on Monday.

I'm not even sure whether she lives at the inn, but I just assumed that's the way it is and I took time wondering how to get there. Lucky me, I saw Kuo Ichijou (without an Ai Ebihara tailing around) at the school gate and asked him for directions.

For all my life I've never been curious about directions ever, until that one day my cousin Nanako reminded me about the directions to school. When I was in elementary, after school I always followed around to wherever hotel in Tokyo (or Yokohama or Osaka or Nagoya and etcetera) my parents' have conferences, riding whatever or walking where ever until I reach the right place. I never got lost. But, for such a small town, Inaba suddenly got me interested in geographic locations. Considering the shame of getting lost within its boundaries.

After a good twenty minutes of exploration, I finally reached the foot of the hill where the Amagi Inn would just rest atop. I climbed up the venue and I really have to say…I'm impressed with the setting.

The inn has such intricate traditional Japanese architecture, I could assume it had been an Imperial rest house or the likes. The whole wooden establishment seems to be boxing a couple of trees within the hollow of its premise. And what makes it more breathtaking is the array of fully bloomed Sakura Trees capriciously framing the Amagi Inn. And as if the aforementioned are still not enough to encapsulate the meaning of beauty, _mother nature_ seemed to have placed the Inn atop this hill, over-looking the Samegawa River and most of Inaba (which would be totally awesome at night-time).

_Wow_. I totally get it now why Chie Satonaka said this is a town's treasure. _I'd totally live here any day_.

Nearing the entrance, I could hear the drizzling sound of waterfalls that I assume is coming from the hot springs hidden inside this fortress.

I see a foreigner on his phone standing by the wide wooden steps of the entrance and as I peaked at the interior, I say it's a bit busy.

I didn't want to sit by the lobby's sofa and garner attention so I stood by the wooden steps first, doubting my blind guessing of here being Yukiko-san's home and also to pucker up the nerve and bother a busy attendant.

After all that happened to my day, I honestly don't feel that courageous enough and it just made me realize that it was very impulsive of me to rampage myself to Amagi-san's dwelling. _Ugh. The nerve of me showing a face here…like an awesome, thick-faced, insolent bastard (that I am)._

I thought of needing back-up and consequently I remembered the only two classmates that could most probably lend me a hand…and those exact two classmates that I just accidentally ditched for this afternoon's meeting at Junes' Food Court!

_Crap. They'll never help me now._

But I'll still make a call to Yosuke just for an apology. Especially to CHIE SATONAKA. I can sense a spirit whispering to me how I should never get on the bad side of a woman like that. (Judging from Yosuke's fate on her hands…that ought to be a living example).

Yosuke picked up after a few rings.

"_**What's up Narukami?"**_

"Ahh…Yosuke, I'm sorry I forgot about the meeting today."

"_**As long as you're havin' a good time with a chick then that's fine"**_

_Although this is for a chick, I didn't have that 'good time' he's talking about. My fingers are sore from writing. _"I'm not sure 'bout that. Hey, you still at the food court?" I asked.

"_**Sure Am"**_

"And you're together with Satonaka-san, right?"

"_**Chie? *muffled giggles* Yup! She's right here" **_I totally don't get why he needed to laugh at that. Is he amused that I referred to them having a date? Anyway, there's still a few muffled laughter and maybe an argument too before he finally passed the phone to Chie.

"_**Yo, what's up?"**_

"Hey, Chie-san, Listen…well first, sorry I forgot about the meeting. I hope you're having a good time with Yosuke though…So, yeah…actually, I just wanted to ask how to get to Yukiko-san? I have her notes and I really need to get this to her…and umm, well, I'm not so sure but I think I'm at her doorstep?"

"_**You're at Yukiko's? Hold on…you're not sure how to get there?"**_

"Y-yeah…a little bit of both." I scratched the back of my neck feeling indecisive.

"_**It's just by that hill atop the river…Actually, just ask around anyone on the street"**_

_Well, it confirms I'm on the right place after all. But I just can't get my damn feet moving to the front desk _"Oh, y-yeah, I actually already did that…But…well…you see…"

"_**Oh. Okay. I get it. Just stay there. Yosuke and I are on our way."**_Then there were more muffled voices before they finally cut the line. _Whew. I'm saved._

I drew my phone back to my pocket and stood there by the entrance a couple of minutes more until a young attendant poked me by the arm.

"Excuse me, how may I help you?" she asked.

"Well, uhh, I'm actually still waiting for some classmates…." I reluctantly answered.

"Are you looking for the _Miss?_" she asked again as if she's been reading inside my head. "Well the Manageress is out for a check-up and you're a high schooler, aren't you? So you must be looking for the Miss then." She thoughtfully deducted as she led me to walk inside the lobby with her.

_She must mean Yukiko-san._ "Ah…sort of. I'm actually a classmate and I happen to have her notes with me"

"If it's alright with you, you can sit by the lobby and I'll just inform her about you." She pointed to the seat, which I regretted that I took the second to glance at, because by the time I turned back to her and comprehend what she have just said, she's already at the end of the hallway.

_WAIT A SECOND! NO! DON'T!_

Man this is awful. I totally feel that I'm bothering Yukiko-san now.

I sighed somewhat in frustration. It left me no choice but to sit down this black wooden sofa with bright red zabuton cushions. I took the time exploring my eyes in the shallow of the Inn's interior. Two big vases, held up exquisitely identical ikebanas, stood right at the edges of the front desk. There's a hallway, straight right where I'm seated, its left side is walled with closed shoji doors but on its right, shoji doors that are left open to display the mini forest with stoned steps. It explains the tall trees I saw propping while I was still outside. There's a few ferns, potted bonsais that are beautifully arranged, and a small fountain in the middle of this indoor forestry, too. I hear some birds chirping and that blissful sound of the rippled water in the fountain.

A few minutes after that, the young attendant had made her way back the lobby.

"The Miss said you could **go to her room** now." She blatantly announced. Then suddenly I could no longer hear the birds nor the ripples.

_What...Did...I...Just...Hear..? _I blinked my eyes a few times just to make sure I wasn't dreaming things.

"Her room is this way" she tilted her palm towards the hallway. "Follow me please."

I gulped, swallowing the lump that instantaneously formed inside my throat due to outright anxiety. We walked past the hallway, passing the mini forest that suddenly lost its charm for my own tensed taste. We reached the corner and turned left towards the elevator. And I could only hope for Chie and Yosuke to get here already.

"She's at the third floor." The young attendant casually informed me as she pressed the button with a "3" on it.

"Uh…Are you sure…about this?" I asked, still confused with the overly generous hospitality.

She looked at me quizzically, as if saying _Of course I know where her room is!_ Then faltered, growing an unsure facial expression as she looked back at the buttons before saying something more. "Well…she said to bring you to her room…"

The bell dinged, announcing our arrival at the third floor. Damn.

She led me to the right this time, then we yet again intersected the hallway that over-looks the small forest. We didn't trail that hallway though, instead we resumed our walk until we almost reached the corner.

"Her room is that at the end." She pointed again before leaving me on my own.

_Hey! You could at least announce me to her doorstep you know!_ I felt so fidgety that I wanted to ask. But I guess I'm being impolite with that.

_Ugh_. I painstakingly dragged my feet right before the door. Unfortunately, I couldn't do anything else beyond that point. _I need my coin_. I stood there for a whole new minute (or maybe more) again, mustering all my will, recollecting my purpose and extracting a few more drops of solid courage from the pit of my gut.

Until finally…my arm raised to knock the door.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_I had fun writing Yu Narukami's thoughts…most importantly, his take on Ai Ebihara! But how do you like it? I hope he's not OOC. _

_I know that he's supposed to be classmates with Ichijuo and Daisuke but I just threw the two to the other class…I guess the story'd work better that way…_

_About __**jealousy**__ stuff and all…I fairly think it's still too early for them to feel jealous. I mean, they haven't even hung out that long…And Yukiko doesn't seem to think about him that much…yet._

_There was no Yukiko in this chapter but for the next…I guess we'll have a little bit of chaos. _

_Remember to review!_


End file.
